Traiciones Pasadas
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena, la antigua amante de Darien, estaba embarazada y tenía amnesia. Eso significaba que no recordaba haberlo traicionado. Ni que él la hubiera echado de su vida sin contemplaciones. Así que Darien le contó una mentira: estaban prometidos. El objetivo era esperar el nacimiento de su hijo… antes de echarla de su casa. Pero no contaba con que Serena recuperase la memoria...
1. Argumento

**Y antes de empezar una nueva historia vengo a darles la info de siempre: Sailor Moon no pertenece (T_T buaaa) sino a Naoko Takeuchi, y esta historia es de la autora Maya Banks de su seie En el amor y la guerra, yo solo me entretengo sacandole canas verdes a los personajes, jejeje, ahora sí un besito y espero que disfruten la historia.**

Traiciones pasadas

Argumento:

¡Tenía un heredero!

Serena Tsukino, la antigua amante del magnate hotelero Darien Chiba, estaba embarazada y tenía amnesia. Eso significaba que no recordaba haberlo traicionado vendiendo secretos de la compañía. Ni que él la hubiera echado de su vida sin contemplaciones. De modo que Darien le contó una pequeña mentira: estaban prometidos. El objetivo era llevársela a una isla griega para esperar el nacimiento de su hijo y disfrutar de su repentina devoción… antes de echarla de su casa. Pero no contaba con que Serena recuperase la memoria antes de lo esperado…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Embarazada.

A pesar del calor de aquel día de verano, Serena Tsukino sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras se dejaba caer sobre el banco del parque, a unas manzanas del ático que compartía con Darien Chiba.

Aunque los rayos del sol calentaban sus manos, estaba temblando. A Andrew no le haría gracia su repentina desaparición, pensó. Ni a Darien cuando el guardaespaldas le contase que le había dado esquinazo. Pero si hubiera ido con él a la consulta del ginecólogo, Darien habría sabido de su embarazo antes de llegar a casa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia? A pesar de haber tomado siempre precauciones, estaba embarazada de ocho semanas. Debía haber ocurrido cuando volvió de un viaje por Europa… Darien se había mostrado insaciable entonces. Y también ella.

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordar la noche en cuestión. Le había hecho el amor incontables veces, murmurando palabras en griego, palabras cálidas, cariñosas, que le encogían el corazón.

Luego hizo una mueca al mirar el reloj. Darien llegaría a casa en un par de horas, pero allí seguía ella, como una cobarde, evitando la confrontación. Y tenía que quitarse los gastados vaqueros y la camiseta, ropa que sólo se ponía cuando él estaba fuera.

A regañadientes, se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar hacia el lujoso edificio donde vivía con Darien.

—Te estás portando como una boba —murmuró cuando llegaba al portal. Si el conserje se sorprendió al verla llegar a pie no dijo nada, pero se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

Serena entró en el ascensor y pasó una mano por su estómago, aún plano. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, directamente en el espacioso recibidor del ático, se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

Como hacía siempre, entró en el salón quitándose los zapatos y tiró el bolso en el sofá. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería era descansar un rato, pero tenía que decidir cómo iba a sacar el tema de su relación.

Unos días antes habría dicho que estaba contenta con su vida, pero el resultado de la prueba la había dejado estupefacta. Y la había hecho pensar en los últimos seis meses con Darien.

Lo quería con toda su alma, pero no sabía bien dónde iba aquella relación. Darien parecía estar loco por ella y el sexo era fantástico, pero ahora que iba a tener un hijo necesitaba algo más que acostarse con él durante unas semanas al mes… o cuando su apretada agenda lo permitía.

Estaba entrando en el dormitorio cuando Darien salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura.

—¡Darien! Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba.

Cada vez que lo miraba era como la primera vez: se le ponía la piel de gallina. Ese era el efecto que ejercía en ella.

—Estaba esperándote, _pedhaki mou_ —contestó él, quitándose la toalla y tomándola por los hombros para apoderarse de su boca.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta. Era como una adicción de la que no se cansaría nunca. Como por voluntad propia, sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo…

Duro, fibroso, musculoso, Darien Chiba se movía con la gracia irresistible de un depredador.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —murmuró él, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Sabía que deberían parar. Tenían que hablar, pero lo había echado tanto de menos. Y quizá una parte de ella deseaba disfrutar de aquel momento antes de que las cosas cambiasen de manera irrevocable entre los dos.

Serena gimió cuando le quitó el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos. Sus pezones eran más oscuros ahora y se preguntó si se daría cuenta, pero Darien no dijo nada.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Quiero que me lo digas.

—Te he echado de menos.

En unos segundos, los vaqueros y las braguitas habían desaparecido y Darien estaba encima de ella, dentro de ella.

Se arqueó hacia él mientras la poseía, agarrándose a su espalda. Siempre era así, a un paso de la desesperación, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro consumiéndolos.

Mientras le hacía el amor murmuraba cosas en griego, sus palabras como una caricia mientras llegaban al orgasmo los dos. Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, saciada y contenta.

Debió quedarse dormida después porque, cuando abrió los ojos, Darien estaba tumbado a su lado, con un posesivo brazo sobre su cintura. La miraba perezosamente, sus ojos azule zafiro ardiendo de satisfecho deseo.

Ahora era el momento. Tenía que contárselo, nunca habría mejor ocasión. ¿Pero por qué la idea de preguntarle sobre su relación la llenaba de temor?

—Darien…

—Dime, cariño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él se estiró, apartándose un poco para verla mejor.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —murmuró, alargando una mano para acariciar sus pechos.

—De nosotros.

El rostro de Darien se convirtió en una máscara de indiferencia, tanto que la asustó. Incluso podía sentir que se apartaba de ella.

Entonces sonó el intercomunicador y él alargó la mano para pulsar el botón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Soy Ann. ¿Puedo subir?

Serena se puso tensa al oír la voz de la ayudante de Darien. Era casi de noche, pero allí estaba, llamando al apartamento que, ella sabía muy bien, su jefe compartía con Serena.

—Estoy ocupado en este momento, Ann. Supongo que lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar. Necesito su firma en un contrato que debe llegar a su destino antes de la siete de la mañana.

—Sube entonces.

Darien se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario para sacar un pantalón y una camisa.

—¿Por qué viene por aquí tan a menudo? —le preguntó Serena.

—Es mi ayudante, es su trabajo.

—¿Venir a tu casa?

Darien sacudió la cabeza mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Volveré enseguida y luego podremos hablar.

Serena sentía la tentación de dejar la conversación para otro día, pero tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada y no podía contárselo hasta que supiera lo que sentía por ella. De modo que debía ser esa noche.

Como estando desnuda se sentía en desventaja, se levantó de la cama para volver a ponerse los vaqueros y la camisa descartados en el suelo.

Poco después Darien volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, pero parecía distraído.

—Te prefiero desnuda, _pedhaki mou_.

—¿Va todo bien?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No era nada, sólo una firma —sonrió, mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Qué tienes que contarme que es tan urgente?

—Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí… y qué piensas de nuestra relación —empezó a decir ella, nerviosa—. Y si hay un futuro para nosotros.

Él apretó los labios, en un gesto de contrariedad.

—Ah, es eso —dijo, levantándose.

—Sólo necesito saber qué sientes por mí, si hay un futuro para nosotros. Tú nunca hablas de nuestra relación más que en presente.

Darien la tomó por la barbilla.

—No tenemos una relación, Serena. Yo no tengo relaciones y tú lo sabes. Eres mi amante.

—¿Tu amante? —repitió ella, perpleja.

Su novia, la chica con la que estaba saliendo, su pareja… todos eran términos que podría haber usado. ¿Pero amante? ¿Una mujer comprada? De repente, Serena sintió náuseas.

—¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Siéntate un momento y deja que te prepare una copa. Yo he tenido una semana muy larga y, evidentemente, tú estás disgustada. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos tener esta discusión ahora.

Después de una larga semana tendiendo trampas a la persona que estaba traicionando a su empresa, lo último que deseaba era una discusión con su amante.

De modo que fue a la cocina y, después de servir el zumo favorito de Serena en un vaso, se sirvió a sí mismo una copa de brandy para ver si podía controlar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

Luego sonrió al ver sus zapatos en medio del salón y el bolso tirado en el sofá. Serena era una chica encantadora, divertida, que nunca protestaba por nada, de modo que aquella explosión emocional lo había sorprendido mucho. Ella no era así. No era de las que se pegaban a él y, por eso, su relación había durado tanto tiempo…

¿Relación? Acababa de negarle que tuvieran una. Serena era su amante.

Pero debería haber sido más prudente, pensó luego. Seguramente no se sentía bien y quería un poco de ternura. La idea le resultaba extraña, pero Serena siempre había estado a su lado para cuidarlo después de semanas de viajes y agotadoras reuniones. Era justo que le ofreciera algo más que sexo. Aunque el sexo con ella fuera su prioridad.

Iba a darse la vuelta para entrar en el dormitorio y hacer las paces cuando un trozo de papel que asomaba por el bolso llamó su atención. Dejando los vasos sobre la mesa, Darien tiró del papel…

Y al ver lo que era se quedó perplejo.

Pero no podía ser. Serena, su Serena, ¿era la traidora de la compañía?

No podía creerlo, pero estaba allí, delante de sus ojos. La falsa información que él mismo había dejado en su oficina aquella mañana, con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que estaba vendiendo secretos de la compañía a la competencia.

De repente, todo quedó claro. Los planos habían empezado a desaparecer cuando Serena se mudó al ático con él. Ya no trabajaba en su empresa, pero incluso cuando la convenció para que dejase su puesto con objeto de tenerla sólo para él, tenía libre acceso a su despacho…

Qué idiota había sido.

Entonces recordó la llamada de Andrew unas horas antes. En el momento sólo le había parecido un asunto irritante del que pensaba hablar con Serena cuando la viese. Iba a darle una charla sobre la importancia de la seguridad y sobre lo de no salir a la calle sin un guardaespaldas cuando en realidad era él quien no estaba a salvo con ella. Según Andrew, Serena había ido a su oficina y luego había desaparecido durante horas…

Y ahora esos documentos de la oficina aparecían en su bolso.

Con los papeles en la mano, Darien volvió al dormitorio y la encontró sentada en la cama. Ni siquiera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo conmovieron; sólo podía pensar en cómo lo había manipulado.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí en treinta minutos.

Serena lo miró, perpleja. ¿Había oído bien?

—No te entiendo…

—Tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí, antes de que llame a seguridad.

Ella se levantó, temblando. Pero si aún no le había dicho que estaba embarazada…

—Darien, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Es porque me ha molestado que dijeras que soy tu amante? Ha sido una sorpresa para mí, yo pensé que era algo más…

—Ahora tienes veintiocho minutos —insistió él, con total frialdad—. ¿Creías que ibas a engañarme? —le preguntó luego, mostrándole los papeles que llevaba en la mano—. ¿De verdad creías que iba a tolerar que me traicionases?

Serena se quedó lívida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué son esos papeles?

—Me has estado robando —dijo Darien, con una desdeñosa sonrisa—. Tienes suerte de que no llame a la policía, pero lo haré si vuelvo a verte. Aunque te ha salido el tiro por la culata, querida. Esta era información falsa que yo mismo dejé en el despacho para encontrar al traidor de la compañía.

—¿Robarte yo? —repitió ella, tomando los papeles.

En uno de ellos, un e-mail de la empresa, había información interna, detalles sobre planes de construcción de un rascacielos, fotocopias de los planos…

Nada de aquello tenía sentido para Serena.

—¿Crees que yo he robado esto?

—Estaban en tu bolso, así que no lo niegues. Y te quiero fuera de aquí en… —Darien miró su reloj— ahora te quedan veinticinco minutos.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva. No podía pensar o reaccionar apropiadamente. Atónita, se dirigió a la puerta, sin pensar en recoger sus cosas. Sólo quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Pero antes de salir se detuvo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —musitó, casi sin voz, antes de darse la vuelta.

Entró a ciegas en el ascensor, sollozando hasta llegar abajo. El conserje, sorprendido, se ofreció a buscarle un taxi, pero Serena negó con la cabeza.

La brisa fresca de la noche golpeó su cara, pero no se dio cuenta, tan ofuscada estaba. Darien tenía que escucharla, ella lo obligaría a hacerlo. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para que se calmara, pero tendría que escucharla. Todo aquello era un terrible error y tenía que haber alguna manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Angustiada, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre la seguía. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y su grito de alarma fue ahogado por una tela que alguien colocó sobre su cabeza.

Serena luchó para soltarse, pero su asaltante era más fuerte y, unos segundos después, se encontró en el asiento de un coche. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba y la voz de dos hombres mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha…


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tres meses después

Darien estaba en su apartamento, pensativo. Debería estar tranquilo ahora que no había ningún problema para su compañía, pero saber por qué no era muy consolador. Suspirando, miró el montón de documentos que tenía frente a él, las noticias en televisión como ruido de fondo.

Su parada en Nueva York iba a ser corta. Al día siguiente se iría a Londres con su hermano Malaquite para inaugurar un nuevo hotel de lujo… un hotel que no se habría construido si Serena se hubiera salido con la suya.

Darien sonrió, irónico. El presidente de Chiba Internacional, manipulado y robado por una mujer.

Por su culpa, sus hermanos y él habían perdido dos proyectos, que se había llevado la competencia, antes de descubrir su traición.

Debería haberla denunciado a las autoridades, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido, demasiado débil como para hacer tal cosa.

No había tirado sus pertenencias, pensando que algún día iría a buscarlas… y quizá una parte de él esperaba que así fuera para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho. O quizá debería tirarlas a la basura. Sí, era hora de quitársela de la cabeza por completo.

Cuando oyó su nombre en las noticias pensó que era cosa de su imaginación porque estaba pensando en ella, pero al escuchar Serena Tsukino nuevo se volvió hacia la televisión.

Un reportero estaba en la puerta de un hospital diciendo algo sobre ella y en las imágenes aparecía una mujer que era sacada en camilla de un apartamento destartalado…

Darien subió el volumen y clavó los ojos en la pantalla, incrédulo.

Era Serena.

No había entendido los detalles de qué o por qué, pero aparentemente había sido secuestrada, soportando un largo periodo de cautiverio en aquel destartalado edificio.

Darien esperó, nervioso, por si mencionaban su nombre, pero ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Su relación había sido un secreto para todos, algo necesario en su mundo. Y después de descubrir su traición se alegró de ser tan reservado en cuanto a sus relaciones.

Serena se había reído de él pero, afortunadamente, nadie más que sus hermanos y él lo sabían.

Cuando la cámara tomó un primer plano de su pálido y asustado rostro, Darien sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche que la echó de allí: pálida, aturdida y vulnerable.

Pero lo que estaba diciendo el periodista lo dejó helado. Según él, madre e hijo estaban bien. El secuestro no había afectado a la joven, embarazada de cinco meses. Darien también oyó, sin prestar demasiada atención, que sus captores habían escapado de la policía.

—_Theos mou_ —musitó, sacando el móvil del bolsillo mientras salía del apartamento. Cuando llegó a la entrada del lujoso rascacielos, su conductor ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

Y, una vez dentro del vehículo, llamó a la policía para preguntar dónde habían llevado a Serena.

—Físicamente se encuentra bien —le dijo el médico—. Lo que me preocupa es su estado emocional.

Darien intentaba disimular su impaciencia mientras esperaba que el médico le diese un informe completo, pero para que lo dejasen hablar con él había tenido que mentir. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que era el prometido de Serena.

—Pero no le han hecho daño.

—La señorita Tsukino ha sufrido un trauma, pero no puedo decirle hasta qué punto porque no recuerda absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué?

—Sufre amnesia, de modo que no recuerda lo que ha pasado. Y tampoco recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió antes. Recuerda su nombre, pero poco más. Incluso el embarazo ha sido una sorpresa para ella.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¿No recuerda nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

El médico negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo es muy vulnerable, señor Chiba, muy frágil. Y por eso es tan importante que no la disguste. Aún tiene que llevar a su hijo durante cuatro meses, además de recuperarse de lo que ha pasado.

Darien emitió un gruñido de impaciencia.

—Yo no tengo la menor intención de disgustarla… pero me resulta difícil creer que no recuerde nada.

—La experiencia ha sido muy traumática para ella y sospecho que su mente está protegiéndola hasta que pueda lidiar con lo que le ha pasado.

—¿Los secuestradores la maltrataron?

—No he encontrado pruebas de que fuera maltratada físicamente, pero no sabremos por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta que ella misma nos lo cuente. Como le he dicho, su situación emocional es muy delicada y, si la presionamos para que recuerde, el resultado podría ser desastroso.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo verla?

El médico vaciló durante un segundo.

—Puede verla, pero no debe contarle nada sobre el secuestro… o cualquier cosa que pueda incomodarla.

—¿Quiere que le mienta?

—Sólo digo que no debe disgustarla. Puede darle detalles de su vida, las cosas que solían hacer, cómo se conocieron… pero no intente obligarla a que recuerde nada.

Darien miró su reloj. Aún tenía que hablar con la policía, pero antes de nada quería ver a Serena.

—Le diré a la enfermera que lo acompañe.

Serena luchaba por romper la capa de niebla que envolvía su cerebro, pero murmuró una protesta al abrir los ojos porque no quería saber nada de la realidad. Lo que quería era seguir bajo aquella manta de oscuridad que la protegía.

No había nada para ella una vez despierta… su vida era un agujero negro. Su nombre era lo único que recordaba: Serena.

Intentó recordar algo más, buscar alguna respuesta… pero su pasado era como un paisaje yermo.

De repente, una mano apretó la suya, provocando una nueva ola de pánico… hasta que recordó que estaba en un hospital.

—No te duermas, _pedhaki mou_. Aún no.

La voz del hombre era como el terciopelo. En silencio, Serena se volvió hacia el extraño… ¿o no lo era? ¿Era alguien a quien conocía? ¿Que la conocía a ella? ¿Podría ser el padre del hijo que iba a tener?

Era una presencia dominante: alto, fibroso, de ojos azul zafiro. Por su acento, no debía ser norteamericano. Estuvo a punto de reír al pensar en lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. Debería preguntarle quién era y qué hacía allí y, sin embargo, sólo se le ocurría pensar que no era norteamericano…

—Nuestro niño está bien —dijo él, al ver que se había llevado una mano protectora al abdomen.

¿Era el padre de su hijo? Serena buscó algo… algún detalle reconocible, pero lo único que encontró fue vacío y miedo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Darien Chiba, tu prometido.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada…

—Lo sé, he hablado con el médico. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes para que pueda llevarte a casa.

—¿A casa? —repitió ella.

—Sí, a casa.

—¿Dónde está mi casa?

Odiaba tener que preguntar. Odiaba estar hablando con un extraño… pero no lo era. Era su prometido, el padre de su hijo. ¿No debería su rostro despertar algún recuerdo?

—No lo pienses, _pedhaki mou_, no debes apresurarte. El médico ha dicho que poco a poco irás recuperando la memoria.

—¿Y si no es así? —exclamó ella entonces, agarrando el embozo de la sábana.

Darien alargó una mano para tocar su cara.

—Cálmate, Serena. Que te angusties no es bueno para el niño.

La forma en que pronunciaba su nombre le resultó extraña.

—¿Puedes contarme algo sobre mí… cualquier cosa?

—Ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos más adelante —dijo él, acariciando su frente—. Por el momento, descansa. Estoy preparándolo todo para llevarte a casa.

Era la segunda vez que mencionaba su casa, pero aún no le había dicho dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde está mi casa?

—Por el momento, en Nueva York. Aunque mi trabajo me obliga a viajar a menudo, tenemos un apartamento aquí. Pero el plan es llevarte a Grecia en cuanto estés lo bastante bien como para viajar.

Todo sonaba tan… impersonal. No había ninguna emoción, ninguna alegría. Era como si estuviese recitando una lección que se había aprendido de memoria.

Como intuyendo que estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas, él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descansa, _pedhaki mou_, yo tengo que preparar el viaje. El médico me ha dicho que, si todo va bien, te darán el alta en un par de días.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Serena sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

Debería sentirse aliviada porque no estaba sola. Pero la presencia de Darien Chibas no la había consolado en absoluto. Al contrario, se sentía más aprensiva que antes, aunque no podría decir por qué.

Cerró los ojos, agotada, y debió quedarse dormida porque una enfermera la despertó para tomarle la tensión.

—Ah, está despierta —sonrió—. Le he traído la cena. ¿Le apetece comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Pensar en comida la hacía sentir náuseas.

—Deje la bandeja. Yo me encargaré de que coma algo.

Serena levantó la mirada, sorprendida, al oír la voz de Darien.

—Es usted muy afortunada por tener un prometido tan atento —sonrió la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

Darien se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama.

—Deberías comer algo.

—No tengo ganas de comer.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—Pues… —Serena no pudo terminar la frase. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sí? Aquel hombre era su prometido, de modo que debía estar enamorada de él. Y, evidentemente, había hecho el amor con el.

Pensar eso hizo que se pusiera colorada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Estás asustada y es comprensible.

—¿No te disgusta que me des miedo? Francamente, estoy aterrorizada.

—Lo entiendo.

—No recuerdo nada de mi vida. Estoy embarazada y no sé cómo ha ocurrido…

—Deja de angustiarte, Serena. No me recuerdas, de modo que soy un extraño para ti. Tendré que ganarme tu afecto y tu confianza… poco a poco —dijo él.

—Darien… —Serena pronunció su nombre para ver si despertaba algún recuerdo. No le resultaba extraño del todo, pero tampoco recordaba nada. Frustrada, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Sí, _pedhaki mou_?

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Cómo he perdido la memoria?

Darien apretó su mano.

—No te preocupes por eso, no debes hacer esfuerzos todavía. El médico ha insistido mucho en eso. Por el momento, lo más importante es que el niño y tú descanséis todo lo posible. Ya irás recordándolo todo.

—Pero…

—Duerme un rato —insistió él, dándole un beso en la frente—. Pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Serena deseaba que esas palabras la hicieran sentir mejor, pero no era así. Al contrario, cada vez estaba más agitada.

Arrugando el ceño, Darien pulsó el timbre de la enfermera, que llegó unos segundos después.

—No debe tener miedo, señorita Tsukino —le dijo, poniendo una mano en su frente—. Ahora está a salvo.

Pero sus palabras tampoco lograron consolarla. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien si pronto saldría a un mundo que no conocía, con un hombre que era un extraño para ella?

—Duerme, _pedhaki mou_. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Curiosamente, Serena sí encontró cierto consuelo en esas palabras.

Darien, en la oscura habitación, miraba a Serena dormir. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, pero incluso en sueños tenía el ceño fruncido.

Era tan preciosa como siempre, pensó, con los rizos dorados extendidos por la almohada. Ahora llevaba el pelo más largo, en lugar de la melenita corta que se movía alrededor de su cara.

Su piel había perdido el brillo, pero sabía que en cuanto recuperase la salud volvería a tener esa tez luminosa que tanto le había gustado siempre. Y sus ojos… recordaba lo brillantes que eran, lo encantadora que resultaba cuando sonreía.

Darien se apartó de la cama, mascullando una palabrota. Todo había sido un engañ nunca había sido feliz con él. Feliz de verdad. Por lo visto, él era incapaz de hacerla feliz. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos lo había traicionado y engañado… a él y a sus hermanos.

Aunque la consideraba su amante, nunca la había colocado en la misma categoría que las otras. Lo que compartía con ella no era mercenario… o eso había creído. Porque, al final, no era más que dinero y traición. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado con las mujeres.

Pero aun así la deseaba. Serena seguía haciendo hervir su sangre, como una adicción contra la que no podía luchar.

Estaba embarazada de su hijo y eso era lo único importante, se dijo. A partir de aquel momento se verían obligados a estar juntos por el niño, su futuro irrevocablemente unido.

Tenía que ofrecerle protección para ella y para el niño, pero nunca confiaría en ella. Serena calentaría su cama y, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que la idea le resultaba muy atractiva.

Pero no le daría nada más.

**Guauuuu! cuanto tiempo sin leernos verdad? jajaja. A petición de las super lindas, harmonystar y aleparedes, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, con chicos griegos XD espero que les guste, mendigo Darien ni pregunta, solo acusa! assssh, hombres, y vaya si la pobre Sere le toco duro (aqui entre nos, yo opino que por culpa de Darien), a, pregunta, quien quiere formar un club Anti-Ann? mendiga vaya si es inoportuna, ya saben chicas subo todos los dias y si por alguna razón no puedo yo les aviso de antemano, nos leemos un besito a todas XOXO. Isa :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Dos días después, Serena, sentada en una silla de ruedas, sujetaba la manta que la enfermera había colocado sobre sus piernas. Darien estaba a su lado, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones del médico.

Serena pasó los dedos por el vestido premamá que una de las enfermeras le había dado y estiró la tela sobre el abultado abdomen. Todos habían sido muy amables con ella y temía dejar atrás esa amabilidad para aventurarse en un mundo que desconocía.

Tras despedirse del médico y las enfermeras, Darien empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la entrada del hospital y, cuando salieron a la calle, Serena parpadeó, cegada por el sol. Había una limusina aparcada en la puerta y Darien la ayudó a subir. Unos minutos después, el lujoso coche se deslizaba por las calles de Nueva York.

La ciudad le resultaba familiar. Podía recordar algunas tiendas, algunos edificios, pero lo que faltaba era la idea de que aquél era su hogar, su sitio. ¿No había dicho Darien que vivían allí?

Se sentía como un artista frente a un lienzo en blanco, pero sin la habilidad de pintar retrato alguno.

Diez minutos después, la limusina se detuvo frente a un moderno y lujoso rascacielos que no despertó en ella ningún recuerdo. Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, durante un momento brevísimo fue como si estuviera a punto de recordar, a punto de rasgar el velo oscuro que la apartaba de su pasado…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He hecho esto antes.

—¿Te acuerdas?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero me resulta familiar. Sé que he estado aquí.

—Aquí es donde vivimos… durante muchos meses. Es natural que lo recuerdes.

Serena arrugó el ceño. Lo había dicho de una forma extraña… o eso le parecía. ¿No vivían allí cuando tuvo el accidente que le hizo perder la memoria?

—Entra, ya hemos llegado.

Para su sorpresa, fueron recibidos por una mujer; una joven y atractiva pelirroja que puso una mano en el brazo de Darien en un gesto que a Serena le resultó demasiado familiar.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Chiba. He dejado todos los contratos que necesitan su firma sobre el escritorio del estudio. Y también me he tomado la libertad de pedir la cena.

Después de decir eso miró a Serena de arriba abajo, una mirada que la hizo sentir pequeña e insignificante.

—Gracias, pero no deberías haberte molestado. Serena, te presento a Ann Alfa, mi ayudante personal.

—Encantada de volver a verla, señorita Tsukino. Hace meses que no nos veíamos…

—Ann—la interrumpió Darien, con un tono que le pareció de advertencia.

Serena miró de uno a otro, sin entender. ¿La mujer se movía por el apartamento como si fuera allí todos los días y, sin embargo, no la había visto en varios meses?

—Imagino que tendrán muchas cosas que contarse, así que me voy —dijo Ann, con una sonrisa—. Llámeme si necesita algo y vendré enseguida.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja se alejó, sus elegantes tacones repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol italiano.

Serena se daba cuenta de que allí pasaba algo raro, pero no quería preguntar. Lo haría en otro momento, cuando se sintiera más segura. Aunque no sabía si algún día se sentiría más segura.

—Deberías irte a la cama.

—No, estoy harta de estar en la cama.

—Entonces deberías tumbarte en el sofá. Te llevaré una bandeja con algo de comer.

Comer, descansar, comer. Ese parecía ser el único objetivo de Darien. Suspirando, Serena dejó que la llevase al sofá y la cubriese con una manta.

Se mostraba reservado, casi distante, pensó. Pero imaginó que si fuera al revés, si él la hubiese olvidado, tampoco ella sabría bien qué hacer.

Darien salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja.

—Tu ayudante ha dicho que había dejado trabajo para ti.

—El trabajo puede esperar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, mirarme mientras duermo? Estoy bien, de verdad. No puedes estar pendiente de mí veinticuatro horas al día. Si hay algo que necesita tu atención, por favor no dudes en hacerlo.

Darien la miró entonces, indeciso.

—La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer antes de irnos de Nueva York.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Había pensado que nos quedásemos aquí unos días, hasta que te recuperes. Luego iremos en mi jet a Grecia y un helicóptero nos llevará a la isla. Mi gente está preparando ya nuestra llegada.

Serena miró alrededor, un poco sorprendida por tanto lujo.

—¿Eres… millonario?

—Mi familia posee una cadena de hoteles.

El apellido Chiba flotaba en su memoria, o en lo que quedaba de ella. Celebridades, miembros de la realeza, algunas de las personas más ricas del mundo se alojaban en el Imperial Park, en el centro de la ciudad. Pero él no podía ser ese Chiba… ¿o sí?

Los Chiba eran la familia de hoteleros más famosa del mundo.

—¿Y cómo… cómo nos conocimos tú y yo?

¿Pertenecía ella también a una familia de millonarios? No era capaz de recordar nada…

—Descansa ahora, _pedhaki mou_—murmuró Darien, al verla nerviosa.

Serena cerró los ojos. Pensar le dolía. Intentar recordar algo la dejaba sin fuerzas.

Darien echó un vistazo a la lista de mensajes y enseguida apartó uno de su hermano Malaquite. También había otro de su otro hermano menor, Nicolas.

No podía esperar mucho tiempo para contestar porque ya habrían recibido su mensaje y debían estar perplejos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles aquello? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que se llevaba a Grecia a la mujer que había intentado arruinarlos?

Haciendo una mueca, levanto el teléfono para llamar a Malaquite.

—¡Darien , por fin! Estaba a punto de tomar un avión para que me contases qué está pasando.

—Sí, bueno…

—Espera un momento, voy a llamar a Nicolas, así no tendrás que explicarlo dos veces. Sé que Nicolas está tan interesado en la explicación como yo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darle explicaciones a mi hermano pequeño?

Malaquite rió mientras escuchaban la señal de llamada.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —fue el saludo de su hermano—. He recibido tu mensaje y no entiendo nada.

—Parece que tanto Malaquite como tú vais a ser tíos —dijo Darien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo? —preguntó Malaquite por fin.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Está embarazada de cinco meses y hace tres meses yo era el único hombre con el que se acostaba. Eso lo sé con toda seguridad.

—¿Cómo sabías que nos estaba robando? —replicó su hermano menor.

—Cállate, Nicolas—lo regañó Malaquite—. Lo importante ahora es qué vas a hacer. Evidentemente, no puedes confiar en ella.

—Hay una complicación —suspiró Darien—. Serena no recuerda nada.

—Muy conveniente, ¿no te parece? —intervino Nicolas.

—Te tiene agarrado por el cuello —dijo Malaquite.

—También a mí me parecía increíble al principio —admitió él—. Pero la he visto. Está aquí, en… nuestro apartamento. La amnesia es real, os lo aseguro.

Era imposible que fingiera esa vulnerabilidad, ese miedo, esa confusión. Y saber que estaba sufriendo le dolía… aunque no debería ser así. También ella lo había hecho sufrir.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Malaquite.

—Nos iremos a la isla en cuanto se encuentre un poco mejor. Allí podrá recuperarse y los periodistas no nos molestaran.

—¿No puedes llevarla a algún sitio hasta que nazca el niño y luego librarte de ella? —exclamó Nicolas—. Perdimos millones de dólares por su culpa y ahora nuestros hoteles los está levantando la competencia.

Lo que no dijo, pero Darien lo sabía, era que habían perdido los contratos porque él había estado cegado por la mujer con la que se acostaba. Era tanto culpa suya como de Serena. Había decepcionado a sus hermanos de la peor manera posible, arriesgando aquello por los que llevaban años trabajando.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se comió la tortilla que Darien le había hecho y luego, siguiendo sus consejos, tomó un zumo de naranja.

A pesar de la ansiedad y las inseguridades, era agradable que aquel hombre cuidase de ella. Aunque no estuviera segura de cuál era su sitio en el mundo de Darien Chiba.

Se mostraba solícito con ella, pero al mismo tiempo distante. No sabía si por deferencia a su falta de memoria, para no asustarla, o si así era su relación normalmente.

La idea de que su relación con el padre de su hijo fuera así de fría la asustó. Ella no podía haber decidido casarse con alguien que la trataba con simple amabilidad, como si fuera un extraño.

Y, sin embargo, eran extraños. Al menos, Darien lo era para ella. Qué horrible debía ser que su prometida no lo recordase, pensó entonces. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Serena?

—Estaba pensando lo terrible que tiene que ser esta situación para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella bajó la mirada, tímida de repente, pero Darien levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Dime por qué crees que esta situación es horrible para mí.

—Estaba intentando ponerme en tu lugar y tiene que ser horrible que alguien a quien quieres se olvide de ti. Yo creo que me sentiría… rechazada.

—¿Te preocupa que me sienta rechazado? —sonrió él.

—¿No es así?

Serena odiaba su falta de confianza. No sólo le habían robado la memoria, también la fe en sí misma. Se sentía como una niña… perdida, incierta.

—Tú no has podido evitar lo que ha pasado, Serena. Si me sintiese rechazado o dolido… sería un mezquino.

No lo imaginaba mezquino. Peligroso, imponente, sí, pero no mezquino. ¿Le tenía miedo?, se preguntó. No, no era él quien le daba miedo sino la idea de haber tenido relaciones íntimas con un hombre como él y no recordarlo.

—¿Qué me ha pasado, Darien? —le preguntó entonces.

—Tuviste… un accidente, _pedhaki mou_. Pero el médico me ha asegurado que la amnesia es temporal y que es importante que no te canses ni te angusties intentando recordar. Ya volverá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

—¿Tuve un accidente de coche? —preguntó Serena entonces.

Pero no podía ser. Se había examinado a sí misma detenidamente y no tenía hematomas ni heridas.

—Sí.

—¿Y fue algo serio?

—No, nada serio. Como puedes ver, estás bien.

—¿Sufrí una conmoción? ¿Es por eso por lo que he perdido la memoria?

—No, el médico me explicó que es una manera de lidiar con el trauma del accidente. Es un instinto protector, algo diseñado por la naturaleza para evitar sufrimientos.

—Y, sin embargo, no tengo ni un solo hematoma.

—De lo cual me alegro —sonrió Darien—. Pero debió ser aterrador para ti.

—¿Iban más personas en el coche? ¿Alguien resultó herido?

—No, no te preocupes.

Serena dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ojalá me acordase de algo. Creo que si lo intento podría recordar, pero entonces empieza a dolerme la cabeza…

—Y eso es precisamente lo que el médico ha dicho que no debes hacer. Tienes que olvidarte de todo y concentrarte en recuperar las fuerzas —Darien puso una mano protectora sobre su abdomen—. Que te disgustes así no puede ser bueno para nuestro hijo.

Serena puso las dos manos sobre la suya… pero entonces el niño se movió y él apartó la mano, como asustado.

—Es asombroso.

Parecía tan perplejo que Serena tuvo que sonreír. Pero… ¿nunca antes había puesto la mano en su abdomen?

—¿No lo habías notado hasta ahora?

—No, yo viajo mucho… —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Acababa de volver a Nueva York cuando supe lo del accidente. Había pasado… algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Y supongo que no te has encontrado con lo que esperabas —suspiró ella—. Dejaste aquí a una mujer que te quería y con la que ibas a casarte y te has encontrado con alguien que te trata como si fueras un extraño.

—No te preocupes por mí. Lo único que me importa es que el niño y tú estéis bien —murmuró él, sin dejar de mirar su abdomen, como fascinado.

Entonces sonó un timbre y Darien salió al pasillo para hablar por el portero automático. Serena aguzó el oído, pero sólo pudo escuchar que le decía a alguien que subiera.

—Es la enfermera que he contratado para que cuide de ti —le dijo luego, entrando en la cocina—. Tengo una reunión urgente dentro de una hora y no puedo perdérmela.

—Pero yo no necesito una enfermera. Soy perfectamente capaz de estar sola mientras tú te vas a trabajar.

—Hazlo por mi, _pedhaki mou_. Me siento mejor al saber que alguien está cuidando de ti.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

La puerta del ascensor que daba directamente al salón del ático se abrió en ese momento.

—Espera un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

Un minuto después, Darien volvió con una sonriente mujer de mediana edad.

—Tú debes ser Serena.

—Sí.

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy la señora Moon… pero, por favor, llámame Luna.

—Muy bien, Luna.

—El señor Chiba me ha pedido que cuide de ti y te aseguro que tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme —dijo Darien, mirando su reloj—. Pero volveré a la hora de comer.

—Eso me gustaría —intentó sonreír Serena.

Él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente antes de marcharse y, haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de su espalda, Serena miró a Luna.

—La verdad es que me encuentro bien. Darien parece creer que soy una inválida, pero…

—Es un hombre —sonrió la enfermera—. Además, no hay nada malo en descansar un poco, ¿no? Te acompañaré a la cama y luego, cuando despiertes, haré un té para las dos.

Antes de que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Luna la había llevado al dormitorio y la tumbaba en la cama.

—Veo que lo de manejar a los pacientes se te da bien.

—Conseguir que mis pacientes hagan lo que tienen que hacer es parte de mi trabajo —rió la enfermera—. Bueno, ahora descansa un poco.

Serena miró la chimenea encendida. En realidad no hacía falta porque había calefacción por hilo radiante, de modo que el suelo estaba calentito. Y se alegraba porque no le gustaba llevar zapatos en casa…

No le gustaba llevar zapatos en casa.

Había recordado algo sobre sí misma, pensó, emocionada. Intentó tirar del hilo para recordar algo más, pero el esfuerzo le provocó una nueva jaqueca.

A pesar de su falta de memoria, pensó, llevándose una mano al abdomen, donde el niño no dejaba de moverse, tenía un futuro por delante. Casarse con Darien, cuidar de su hijo…

Aunque le gustaría recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Se quedó dormida poco después y, cuando despertó, el reloj que había sobre la mesilla indicaba que había pasado una hora. Sintiéndose más descansada, apartó las sábanas y saltó de la cama para pasear un poco. El descanso constante empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Aunque llevaba el pijama, se puso la bata de seda que había al pie de la cama y entró en el salón, donde Luna estaba leyendo.

Después de asegurarle que se encontraba perfectamente, Luna, como intuyendo que quería estar sola, desapareció en la cocina.

Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para explorar el apartamento. Fue habitación por habitación, intentando reconocer algo de su casa. Pero no le parecía su casa. Podía ver a Darien en el estilo de la decoración, pero nada que la hiciera sentir que había algo suyo allí. Por alguna razón, eso la incomodó. Se sentía como una invitada espiando en la casa de su anfitrión.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio principal, la sensación de inquietud aumentó y, sin saber por qué, tuvo que salir enseguida. Al lado del dormitorio principal había un estudio, evidentemente el sitio en el que Darien trabajaba. Los muebles eran grandes y masculinos, con estanterías llenas de libros y un gran escritorio de caoba. Sobre el escritorio había un ordenador y Serena se sentó en el sillón de piel para entrar en Internet. Al tocar el teclado, la pantalla se iluminó. Al menos, recordaba lo más básico, se dijo. Por frustrante que fuera su amnesia, se alegraba de que estuviera limitada a su vida y no al mundo que la rodeaba.

Durante una hora estuvo buscando información sobre la amnesia, pero las conflictivas opiniones de varios médicos sólo lograron aumentar su jaqueca. De modo que decidió buscar algo sobre Darien.

Era un poco aterrador ver lo rico y poderoso que era su prometido. Sus hermanos y él poseían una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes del mundo, pero no había mucha información personal.

Serena suspiró, irritada por su cobardía. Lo que debía hacer era preguntarle a él directamente. Al fin y al cabo era su prometida, iban a tener un hijo, iban a casarse. Si pudiera recordar algo de eso…

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Darien la sobresaltó y, cuando levantó la mirada, lo vio en el quicio de la puerta.

—Qué susto me has dado.

—Te he preguntado qué estás haciendo —repitió él, con expresión furiosa.

—Estaba buscando algo sobre la amnesia en Internet —contestó ella—. Pensé que no te importaría que usara tu ordenador.

Darien la miraba con tal expresión de ira…

—Lo siento —consiguió decir, levantándose del sillón—. Sólo estaba intentando descubrir algo sobre mi problema… pero no volveré a tocar tus cosas, no te preocupes.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del estudio para que él no la viera llorar.

Darien masculló una palabrota, furioso consigo mismo. Luego se acercó al ordenador y comprobó que, efectivamente, sólo había estado buscando cosas sobre ese tema y algunos artículos sobre su compañía.

Había reaccionado como un estúpido, pero verla usando su ordenador lo había puesto en guardia inmediatamente. Apoyando los codos en el escritorio, enterró la cara entre las manos. Su reunión con el detective encargado de la investigación del caso había sido frustrante. Apenas tenían información sobre lo que había pasado y la única persona que podía dársela no recordaba nada.

Serena no había sido rescatada, como habían dicho en las noticias. En realidad, sus captores la habían abandonado y una llamada anónima alertó a la policía. Cuando llegaron al desvencijado edificio, se encontraron con una mujer embarazada, asustada y en estado de shock que no recordaba nada en absoluto. La vida de Serena, en resumen, había empezado aquel día.

Pero lo que el detective le había dejado bien claro, desde luego, era que debía cuidar de ella. Nadie sabía por qué había sido secuestrada, pero sus captores seguían libres. Y Darien no pensaba dejar que nadie se acercase a ella o a su hijo de nuevo.

El detective no puso objeción alguna cuando le dijo que iba a sacarla del país; al contrario, opinó que era lo mejor para ella. Pero quería ser notificado en cuanto recuperase la memoria para poder interrogarla.

Había muchas cosas que preparar antes del viaje, pensó. Había alertado a su equipo de seguridad en Nueva York y en la isla, pero aún tenía que hacer muchas llamadas…

Sí, debería encargarse de organizar el viaje, que era lo más importante en ese momento. Y, sin embargo, mientras lo pensaba estaba levantándose para pedirle disculpas a Serena.

Serena estaba frente al vestidor del dormitorio, mirando la ropa que había colgada en las perchas. Ninguno de aquellos elegantes vestidos le resultaba familiar. En las baldas de madera, sin embargo, había vaqueros y camisetas dobladas… sí, sabía por intuición que con eso se sentiría más cómoda. Pero cuando desdobló un par de vaqueros vio que no eran premamá.

Ninguno de esos pantalones había sido comprado para una mujer embarazada de cinco meses.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Sorprendida, Serena se volvió.

—Evidentemente, tú y yo vivimos vidas separadas. Tendrás que perdonarme mientras intento acostumbrarme.

—No, no es eso —suspiró Darien.

—¿Ah, no? Me has puesto en una habitación que no es la tuya, te molesta que use tu ordenador, nuestra ropa está separada… lo que no entiendo es cómo me he quedado embarazada —dijo ella, irónica—. ¿Por qué vas a casarte conmigo, Darien? ¿El embarazo fue un accidente?

—Ven aquí —dijo él entonces. Y, antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, la sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Dónde está Luna?

—Le dije que se fuera en cuanto llegué. Sólo estará aquí cuando yo tenga que salir. Y te hará compañía en la isla cuando yo no pueda estar a tu lado.

—Pensé que estaríamos solos en la isla.

—Puede que tú creas que no la necesitas, pero yo prefiero no arriesgarme. Tu salud es demasiado importante para mí —suspiró Darien—. Y quiero pedirte perdón por lo de antes. He sido un grosero y no tengo ningún derecho a serlo.

—No creo que la palabra «grosero» sea lo bastante fuerte —dijo Serena—. Más bien te has portado como un imbécil.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió él, sorprendido por esa réplica, tan inusual en ella—. Y por eso te pido perdón. No tengo ninguna excusa. He estado muy ocupado entre el trabajo y solucionar lo del viaje… y he pagado mis frustraciones contigo. Es imperdonable, pero te pido que me perdones de todas formas.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

—Y en cuanto a lo demás —Darien empezó a acariciar su pelo—, no vivimos vidas separadas, Serena. Te puse en esta habitación por deferencia a tu estado. No me parecía justo esperar que durmieras con un hombre que es un extraño para ti. No quería presionarte.

—Yo pensé…

—¿Qué pensaste, _pedhaki mou_?

—Que no me querías.

Darien tomó su cara entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos. Y luego inclinó un poco la cabeza. Serena se quedó sin aliento, esperando sin saber bien qué… pero sintiendo un anhelo desconocido. Cuando sus labios se encontraron por fin, fue como una descarga eléctrica, un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como un incendio.

Instintivamente se arqueó hacia él para estar más cerca y, al sentir el roce del duro torso masculino sobre sus pechos, dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Mientras la besaba experimentó una sensación de paz, de bienestar que no había experimentado desde que despertó en el hospital si saber quién era.

—Tu cuerpo me recuerda, _pedhaki mou_ —dijo él. Sonaba satisfecho, casi arrogante, pero eso le dio confianza. Parecía contento con la idea de que lo recordase.

—Pero no tengo nada que ponerme —dijo entonces.

Y luego se puso colorada por haber elegido precisamente un tema tan absurdo después de un momento tan… intenso.

—¿No tienes nada que ponerte?

—Lo siento, no había pensado en eso —murmuró él, intentando encontrar alguna explicación—. En tu estado no puedes ponerte vaqueros ajustados, por mucho que a mí me gusten.

—Solía ponerme vaqueros, ¿verdad?

—No, en realidad te gustaba ponerte guapa para mí… claro que tú estarías guapa hasta con un saco de patatas. Pero debería haber pensado que necesitabas otro tipo de ropa…

—Tú estás portándote muy bien —lo interrumpió ella—. Esto no puede ser fácil para ti y, sin embargo, estás siendo increíblemente paciente… bueno, salvo hace un momento.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí. Eres tú quien está sufriendo —suspiró Darien—. Y es verdad que necesitas ropa adecuada, así que voy a hacer algunas llamadas.

—¿No podemos ir de compras?

—Ahora mismo no estás para ir de compras, Serena. Quiero que descanses. Nos iremos mañana a la isla, en cuanto el médico diga que puedes viajar.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Ahora entenderás por qué tenemos que encargar la ropa a toda prisa. Y ahora…

—Si vuelves a decirme que descanse un rato me pongo a gritar.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Darien, estoy bien. Además, me he echado la siesta mientras tú estabas fuera. Pero tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer algo?

—Sí, claro —suspiró él—. Aparentemente, no pienso nunca en lo que es realmente importante. Perdóname otra vez, Serena. Ven, vamos a la cocina. Voy a hacer algo de comer.

**Hola Chicas, les traigo otros dos capis, como ven Sere ya salio del hospital, y ya aparecieron los hermanitos de Darien y como no puede faltar la metiche de Ann, pobre Sere ella sin saber nada de nada de su pasado y triste porque no entiende a Darien, y el otro que sigue sin confiar en ella, que creen que pasará con este par cuando estén en la isla, se irán a llevar mejor o no?, nos seguimos leyendo mañana, un beso. Isa XD **


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se puso uno de los preciosos vestidos que una boutique especializada en ropa de maternidad había llevado para ella al apartamento.

Darien había insistido en que viera al ginecólogo antes de irse a la isla, de modo que, acompañada por él, y por varios miembros de su equipo de seguridad, entraron en la consulta del médico.

Se sentía incómoda y un poco avergonzada por llevar tanta gente alrededor, pero también contenta por la aparente preocupación que Darien mostraba por su salud.

La enfermera les indicó que esperasen un momento y Darien empezó a pasar las manos por sus brazos, como para tranquilizarla. Y cuando el médico entró en la consulta, la tomó por la cintura. No parecía tener prisa por soltarla.

Después de ciertos preliminares sobre su condición, el ginecólogo miró su informe.

—Me gustaría hace una ecografía para comprobar que todo está bien.

—¿Hay alguna causa de preocupación? —preguntó Darien.

—No, es sólo una precaución. Como se marchan del país y la señorita Tsukino ha sufrido recientemente un trauma, quiero comprobar si el feto se encuentra en buen estado.

Darien tomó la mano de Serena.

—Yo estaré contigo, _pedhaki mou_. No te preocupes.

Ella sonrió.

—No estoy preocupada. Ni siquiera resulté herida en el accidente y estoy segura de que el niño se encuentra bien.

El ginecólogo le pidió que se tumbase en la camilla para ponerle una especie de gel sobre el abdomen. Un segundo después, una imagen borrosa aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador. Serena, nerviosa, apretó la mano de Darien.

—¿Quieren saber si es niño o niña?

—Sí, yo sí —susurró ella—. ¿Tú quieres saberlo?

Darien sonrió.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Los dos se quedaron observando el borrón de la pantalla hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a ser más claro.

—Es un niño —anunció el ginecólogo.

—¿Esa mancha borrosa es mi hijo? —preguntó Serena, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Desde luego que sí. Esas son las piernas… y ahí están las nalgas. Un niño muy guapo —bromeó el médico.

—Es precioso —dijo Darien, inclinándose para besar a Serena—. Gracias, cariño.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por nuestro hijo —sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla del ordenador, como fascinado por la imagen.

—Bueno, ya hemos terminado —anunció el médico, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel.

Darien la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla, un poco nervioso.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Perfectamente. Pero deben ponerse en contacto con un ginecólogo cuando lleguen a Grecia. El niño parece estar muy sano, pero debe visitar regularmente a un médico.

—Mientras estemos en la isla habrá siempre un médico Y una enfermera con nosotros.

—Estupendo. Cuídese, jovencita —sonrió el hombre.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa mientras bajaba de la camilla con ayuda de Darien. Unos minutos después estaban en la limusina.

—¿Te encuentras bien? El jet está esperando en el aeropuerto, pero si estás cansada…

—Estoy perfectamente —sonrió ella—. Y tú, ¿estás contento por el niño, Darien?

Él puso una mano sobre su abdomen.

—¿Te he dado alguna razón para que pienses que no lo estoy?

—No, al revés. Pero, al saber que es un niño, ahora todo me parece tan… no sé, tan real.

—Me hubiera gustado una niña también, la verdad. Mientras nazca sano, da igual lo que sea.

—Si pudiera recordar, todo sería perfecto…

—No te lamentes por cosas que no puedes controlar —sonrió Darien—. Ya te acordarás.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero me gustaría…

—¿Qué te gustaría, _pedhaki mou_?

—Me gustaría recordar que te quiero —le confesó ella.

En los ojos de su prometido vio muchas emociones conflictivas. Emociones que no podía entender.

—A lo mejor puedes aprender a quererme otra vez.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil —sonrió Serena, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Pero entonces un pensamiento la asaltó: Darien no había dicho que la quería. Ni una sola vez… ni cuando estaba en el hospital, ni en casa. ¿No sería normal decírselo después de un trauma así? ¿No sería lógico que Darien le recordara su amor ya que ella no podía recordarlo?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero la pregunta murió en sus labios al verlo concentrado en la pantalla de televisión que había en el respaldo del asiento y, poco después, llegaron al aeropuerto.

El interior del jet era tan lujoso como el apartamento en el que vivían o la limusina en la que se movían por Nueva York. Pero era algo que, sin saber por qué, no la sorprendía demasiado.

—Hay una cama. En cuanto hayamos despegado puedes tumbarte.

—Muy bien —murmuró ella, viendo cómo parte del equipo de seguridad subía tras ellos—. Darien, ¿por qué llevas tantos guardaespaldas?

Él carraspeó, nervioso.

—Soy un hombre rico, Serena, y hay gente que querría hacerme daño. A mí… o a las personas cercanas a mí.

—¿De verdad estamos en peligro?

—El trabajo de esos señores es precisamente que no haya ningún peligro. No te preocupes, Serena. Yo me encargaré de que el niño y tú estéis a salvo.

—Es que no entiendo muy bien tu mundo…

—Nuestro mundo. Un mundo del que tú formas parte.

—Sí, claro. Pero no es fácil acostumbrarse.

Unos minutos después el avión despegó y Serena intentó relajarse. Aterrizaron en Corinto varias horas después y Darien la ayudó a bajar del jet para llevarla a un helicóptero que los esperaba en la pista.

Serena iba mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero mientras se alejaban de Corinto para cruzar el Mediterráneo. En la distancia vio unas minas, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Darien éste señaló unos auriculares que había sobre el asiento.

—Es el templo de Apolo —le explicó cuando se los hubo puesto—. Si quieres, podemos ir a verlo cuando te hayas recuperado del viaje.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho. ¿Esa es la isla? —preguntó Serena, señalando un pedazo de tierra que se veía en la distancia.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Chiba.

—Ah, claro. Debería haberlo imaginado.

Cuando se acercaban a la isla, Serena empezó a sentirse angustiada y Darien debió darse cuenta porque tomó su mano.

—No debes preocuparte, _pedhaki mou_. Te gustará la isla, ya lo verás. Y será bueno para ti poder concentrarte exclusivamente en descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Serena no discutió, pero no tenía la menor intención de pasar su tiempo en la isla «descansando».

Aterrizaron en un helipuerto situado a la espalda de una mansión palaciega, frente al mar. Darien la tomó por la cintura y luego le hizo una seña para que esperase mientras él hablaba con el piloto.

Mientras tanto, Serena miró la casa, esperando recordar algo. Nada. Seguía sin recordar nada, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Vamos —dijo Darien después—. Aquí hace frío.

—¿Yo he estado aquí alguna vez?

—No, es tu primera vista a la isla.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Estamos prometidos y nunca he estado en tu casa?

Darien apretó los labios.

—Nuestra casa ha estado hasta ahora en Nueva York.

Una nube de confusión pareció envolverla. ¿Por qué no había ido a la isla ni siquiera una vez? ¿No era la casa de su prometido?

Él tomó su mano para llevarla hacia la verja de entrada. Tras la verja, en medio de un patio, Serena vio una piscina de brillantes aguas azules. Pero, para su sorpresa, la piscina entraba en la casa bajo un elaborado arco de hierro y cristal.

—Es una piscina climatizada —le explicó Darien—. En esta época del año hace demasiado frío para bañarse fuera, pero puedes bañarte en la parte de dentro si el médico te da permiso.

El primer piso de la casa era estilo loft, dividido en tres zonas, con un salón enorme, una amplia cocina y un comedor. Una de las paredes era enteramente de cristal, de modo que podía ver el mar desde todos los ángulos.

El mar, el jardín, y una piscina olímpica.

Pero, de repente, una mujer en bikini entró en la casa y Serena la reconoció como la ayudante personal de Darien.

¿Qué hacía allí?, se preguntó. Además, hacía demasiado frío para estar bañándose en la piscina. ¡Y con un tanga, además!

Ann fingió mostrarse sorprendida. Serena estaba segura de que la sorpresa era fingida porque, aunque tenía un pareo en la mano, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse con él.

—Señor Chiba, no esperaba verlo hasta mañana —sonrió, sacudiendo la seductora melena pelirroja—. Espero que no le importe que me haya dado un baño.

—No, claro que no. ¿Has preparado mi estudio, como te pedí?

—Sí, por supuesto. Espero que no le importe si me quedo a pasar la noche. No he pedido el helicóptero hasta mañana.

La mirada aparentemente inocente de Ann no engañaba a Serena y, como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, se alejó un poco para no seguir oyendo los maullidos de la ayudante.

—Puedes quedarte, por supuesto. Y espero que cenes con nosotros esta noche.

Serena empezó a subir la escalera. No sabía dónde iba, pero imaginó que las habitaciones estarían en el piso de arriba.

—¿Por qué no me has esperado? No debes subir sola la escalera —la regañó Darien—. ¿Y si te resbalas?

—¿Por qué iba a resbalar?

—A partir de ahora, tendrás que llamar a alguien cada vez que quieras subir o bajar la escalera.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo dirás en serio!

—Me tomo muy en serio tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo —contestó él.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras la llevaba a una espaciosa habitación que, evidentemente, era el dormitorio principal.

—¿Es mi habitación?

—Es nuestra habitación.

Serena se puso colorada al pensar en compartir la cama con él.

—¿No te parece bien?

—Sí, sí, claro.

Darien sonrió.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

—Sí, bueno… no estamos de acuerdo en todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, yo no necesito un escolta para subir y bajar la escalera. No soy una y no me gusta que me traten como si lo fuera.

—Yo prefiero que alguien vaya contigo…

—Pero yo no —lo interrumpió ella—. No quiero sentirme como una prisionera. Si tú estás preocupado por tu hijo y por mí, también yo lo estoy —añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

Para su sorpresa, Darien bajó los hombros, vencido, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora?

—No has cambiado nada… siempre discutiendo conmigo. Siempre me acusabas de querer salirme con la mía a toda costa…

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos discutiendo, ¿qué hace esa mujer aquí otra vez… y en tanga?

No había querido decirlo así, como si estuviera celosa, pero fracasó miserablemente.

La expresión de Darien se endureció.

—Nunca te ha gustado Ann, pero te agradecería que no fueras grosera con ella.

—¿Yo suelo ser grosera con ella?

—No, no quería decir eso…

—¿Te extraña que me pregunte qué hace aquí con ese atuendo? —Serena se acercó a la ventana, desde la que se veía la piscina—. ¿Por qué está ella aquí, como en su propia casa, y yo no he venido nunca?

Darien puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Ann es mi ayudante personal y suele viajar conmigo. Yo le pedí que viniera un día antes para prepararlo todo, pero su presencia no debe preocuparte. En cuanto a por qué tú no habías venido nunca, sólo puedo decir que no hemos tenido ocasión. Cuando volvía a Nueva York después de varias semanas viajando por todo el mundo me apetecía más estar contigo que volver a tomar un avión.

Serena se dio la vuelta y, sin pensar, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Es que esto es tan frustrante. Pero no pienso disculparme por pensar que la ayudante personal de mi prometido lleva muy poca ropa y eso no me parece nada profesional.

—Si así te sientes mejor, la verdad es que ni siquiera me había fijado —rió Darien.

Serena apoyó la cara en su hombro. Oh, sí, su cuerpo lo recordaba bien. Recordaba el calor de sus manos, el cosquilleo que le hacía sentir el brillo de sus ojos…

Cuando Darien inclinó la cabeza fue como si alguien hubiera encendido una cerilla. De repente estaban besándose, él exigiendo en silencio que abriese la boca para jugar con su lengua…

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando metió las manos bajo la camisa, pasándolas por su abdomen, por encima del sujetador. Antes de que Serena pudiera saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, el broche del sujetador se había abierto y el roce de sus manos le provocó una inexplicable sacudida de deseo.

—Darien… —murmuró, dejándose caer sobre su pecho.

—¡_Theos mou_! —exclamó él entonces—. Te hubiera tomado aquí mismo, en el suelo —dijo luego, disgustado consigo mismo—. Por favor, no me mires así.

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Como si quisieras que te tomase en brazos y te llevase a la cama para hacerte el amor durante toda la noche. No sé si voy a poder controlarme…

Serena rió, una risa ronca, nerviosa.

—¿Y si eso fuera lo que quiero?

—El médico llegará dentro de unos minutos —dijo Darienr, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Quiero que te examine para comprobar que el viaje no te ha dejado agotada. Tu salud es lo más importante para mí.

—Ah, veo que no estás interesado —intentó bromear ella.

—No te equivoques. No creas que es desinterés —replicó él, apretando sus brazos con fuerza—. Te aseguro que en cuanto el médico haya dado su aprobación, estarás en mi cama… ah, creo que oigo el helicóptero. Serán el médico y la señora Moon. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte cómoda mientras yo bajo a recibirlos?

En cuanto Darien desapareció, Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar de esa manera ante un hombre que era un extraño para ella? Pero era cierto, su cuerpo lo reconocía. Debería encontrar consuelo en eso, pero la intensidad de su atracción por él la asustaba.

Recordando que el médico subiría en unos minutos, y sin querer darle una excusa para enviarla a la cama, entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Pero, al mirarse al espejo, frunció el ceño. Su pelo…

Una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Era ella, riendo, pero con el pelo más corto, los rizos rozando su cara. Ella prefería el pelo corto, estaba segura. Entonces, ¿por qué lo llevaba largo?

Suspirando, decidió cortárselo en cuanto le fuera posible.

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta poco después y Darien entró con Luna y un hombre mayor.

—Serena, te presento al doctor Artemis. Tiene una consulta de ginecología y obstetricia en Atenas y ha aceptado amablemente cuidar de ti mientras estemos en la isla —sonrió, tomándola por la cintura.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Tsukino —dijo el hombre, con toda formalidad.

—Encantada —sonrió Serena—. Pero Darien se preocupa demasiado. No tenía que venir hasta aquí.

—Sólo quiere lo mejor para usted y para su hijo —sonrió el médico—. Es natural.

—Sí, claro, supongo que sí. Bueno, haga lo que tenga que hacer para convencerlo de que estoy bien. Y de que soy perfectamente capaz de subir y bajar escaleras yo solita.

Darien sonrió.

—Cuando el doctor Artemis haya terminado de examinarte, ¿por qué no te das un baño y descansas un rato? Vendré a buscarte a la hora de cenar.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y él le tiró un beso antes de salir de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Entre la visita del ginecólogo y el largo baño relajante, Serena casi había conseguido olvidar la presencia de Ann en la casa. Y cuando Darien entró en el dormitorio para acompañarla al salón le sonrió, contenta.

—Estás guapísima. Tienes mejor cara y pareces relajada.

—El médico ha dicho que estoy perfectamente, así que no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse.

—Me alegro, _pedhaki mou_. Tu salud es importante para mí —sonrió Darien, tomándola del brazo.

Pero cuando estaban bajando la escalera, Serena vio a Ann bajo el arco que daba al salón.

Y se quedó helada.

La ayudante de Darien había cambiado el tanga por un vestido de diseño que moldeaba cada una de sus curvas y se sintió avergonzada por el sencillo pantalón y la blusa premamá. Casi le daban ganas de volver a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Pero como no quería que Ann se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa, se agarró al brazo de Darien e intentó sonreír.

—De haber sabido que no íbamos a vestirnos para cenar hubiera elegido algo diferente —dijo Ann, toda falsa inocencia—. Como normalmente le gusta arreglarse por las noches… —añadió, mirando a Darien.

—Lo más importante es que Serena esté cómoda. Y como hemos venido aquí precisamente para estar solos, no tiene sentido vestirse de manera formal.

A Serena le dieron ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello.

—Vamos, _pedhaki mou_, la señora Moon y el doctor Artemis están esperándonos para cenar.

La cena, imaginó, debía ser deliciosa. Pero ella no registró sabor alguno, pendiente como estaba de la conversación que mantenían Darien y su ayudante.

Cuando Luna llevó el postre y su prometido seguía concentrado en Ann, Serena se levantó y tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Darien.

—No, estoy bien. Me voy a la habitación.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, Luna la tomó del brazo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Pero el señor Chiba…

—El señor Chiba sabe que estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Desde luego no se había molestado en acompañarla, pensó cuando llegó al dormitorio. Evidentemente, su conversación con Ann era más importante.

Suspirando, se acercó a la ventana para mirar el jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Tenía una cualidad mágica que la intrigaba y quizá un paseo le sentaría bien, pensó.

Poniéndose un jersey sobre los hombros, Serena bajó la escalera agarrándose a la barandilla… enfadada con Darien por haberla vuelto paranoica con su preocupación.

Podía oír voces en el comedor, pero salió al jardín por la puerta de atrás y respiró la brisa del mar que acariciaba su cara. Hacía fresco, pero era una noche preciosa, llena de estrellas.

En la distancia podía oír el sonido del mar y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Suspirando, tomó un camino que parecía llevar a la playa, pero se detuvo frente a una fuente de piedra iluminada por focos situados en el suelo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

La voz de Darien la sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado tan rápido?

—Sabía dónde estabas en cuanto saliste de casa —dijo él.

—¿Cómo?

—Los de seguridad me dijeron que habías salido al patio.

—Pero bueno…

—No quiero que subas y bajes sola las escaleras, Serena. Y no deberías salir al jardín de noche si no estoy contigo.

—Tú no puedes acompañarme a todas partes. Además, ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo si estabas pegado a tu ayudante? —replicó ella.

Había querido parecer despreocupada, pero la nota de rabia en su voz era evidente y apretó las manos, enfadada consigo misma.

—No te he hecho caso durante la cena, lo siento. Tenía que solucionar varias cosas con Ann antes de que se marche por la mañana —le explicó Darien—. Voy a estar alejado de la oficina durante estas vacaciones y, aunque puedo trabajar desde aquí, prefiero dedicarte a ti mi tiempo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. ¿Siempre se sentía tan insegura con su prometido? Esperaba que no, porque de ser así sería una existencia insoportable.

—Prométeme que no volverás a salir al jardín de noche sin avisarme —dijo Darien, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. No puedo protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo si desoyes mis consejos.

—¿Qué podría pasarme en el jardín?

—No lo sé, pero debes tener cuidado. Aunque he hablado con el doctor Artemis y me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema para que hagamos el amor.

—¿Le has preguntado eso?

—No quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni al niño, así que tenía que asegurarme de que podíamos hacerlo —sonrió él, tomándola en brazos como si no pesara nada.

—¡Hay gente de seguridad vigilando!

—Son hombres, _pedhaki mou_. Lo entenderán perfectamente —rió Darien.

Serena enterró la cara en su cuello. Pero, mientras subía la escalera, su nerviosismo aumentó. Deseaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero también lo temía. ¿Cómo iba a mantener un ápice de control cuando él lo destrozaba con una sola caricia?

Esa reacción la hacía vulnerable, como si no pudiera esconderle nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero hasta que recuperase la memoria debería proteger sus emociones.

Darien la dejó sobre la cama, mirándola con los ojos brillantes mientras levantaba su camisa e inclinaba la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre su abdomen. Había mucha ternura en ese gesto, pensó Serena.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —murmuró, colocándose encima pero apoyándose en las dos manos para no cargarla con su peso.

—Sí… —murmuró ella, deseando que cumpliera la promesa que había en sus ojos.

—En muchos sentidos, ésta es nuestra primera vez juntos. Y no quiero asustarte.

—Te deseo —dijo Serena.

Darien se incorporó y, mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa, ella lo miraba con el pulso acelerado. Lo vio tirar la camisa al suelo y empezar a quitarse los pantalones… era como si hubiera visto antes esa escena, pensó.

—Lo has hecho antes —murmuró.

—Te gusta, me lo has dicho muchas veces —sonrió él—. Y a mí me gusta complacer a una mujer.

Por fin, se bajó los calzoncillos de seda oscura y Serena tragó saliva al ver su erección. Era sencillamente hermosísimo, poderoso, masculino.

—Y ahora tengo que quitarte la ropa, _pedhaki mou_.

En un momento de pánico, Serena puso las manos sobre su torso. ¿La encontraría hermosa? ¿Reaccionaría como había reaccionado ella? Intentó recordar algo, pero su mente seguía en blanco.

Darien apartó sus manos y la puso sobre la almohada.

—No te escondas de mí. Eres preciosa y quiero verte toda.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios, sus pezones endureciéndose bajo el sujetador. De repente, quería estar con él, piel con piel, sin el impedimento de la ropa.

Darien empezó a tirar de su camisa mientras la besaba en el cuello, en la garganta… asombrosamente, le había quitado la ropa sin que se diera cuenta y sonreía de manera arrogante mientras tiraba al suelo la última prenda.

Cuando deslizó una mano tiernamente por su cuerpo y la dejó entre sus piernas, un gemido escapó de la garganta de Serena.

—Te deseo tanto. Te he echado de menos. Entrégate a mí, Serena. Dame tu placer.

Estaba encima de ella, sujetándose con las manos, separando sus piernas con una rodilla… y Serena le echó los brazos al cuello mientras se hundía en ella. Mientras la poseía la abrazaba tiernamente, con cuidado para no apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su abdomen.

La llevó al paraíso y, en ese momento, por primera vez, se sintió en casa. Sintió que aquél era su sitio y que no estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sólo cuando encontró alivio entre sus brazos Darien se dejó ir, cayendo luego suavemente sobre su pecho.

Cuando intentó moverse, Serena murmuró una protesta.

—Peso demasiado —dijo él, tumbándose de lado y pasando una mano por la curva de su cadera.

Durante largo rato estuvieron así, en silencio. Pero, poco a poco, a Serena se le cerraban los ojos…

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—¿Siempre era así?

—No, _pedhaki mou_. Esta noche ha sido… mucho mejor.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, y sintiéndose envuelta por el calor y el olor de Darien, Serena se quedó dormida.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La luz del sol despertó a Serena, que alargó una mano para tocar el otro lado de la cama… Darien no estaba a su lado, pero al oír las aspas del helicóptero se levantó para mirar por el balcón.

Su prometido estaba despidiéndose de Ann en el helipuerto y cuando, por fin, el helicóptero despegó, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se alegraba de que la ayudante hubiera desaparecido. Contenta, entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y, cuando salió, Darien estaba esperándola.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, estupendamente.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas. La señora Moon vendrá para ayudarte a bajar la escalera.

Y, sin decir otra palabra, salió de la habitación, dejando a Serena boquiabierta. Se portaba como si estuviera deseando alejarse de ella y, después de la noche anterior, aquello era lo último que esperaba.

¿Y enviar a Luna a buscarla? ¿Por qué no la acompañaba él si tan preocupado estaba?

Suspirando, Serena entró en el vestidor. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para añadir un hombre malhumorado a la ecuación. Fuera cual fuera la razón para el enfado de Darien, no podía tener nada que ver con ella.

La calidez y la ternura de la noche anterior parecían haberse evaporado de repente, pensó mientras salía del dormitorio, una vez vestida. No iba a quedarse esperando que fueran a buscarla como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Estaba en medio de la escalera cuando vio a Darien abajo, mirándola con expresión sombría. Ella le devolvió un gesto desafiante y, sin decir nada, su prometido la tomó del brazo para llevarla al comedor.

Desayunaron en completo silencio. Serena abrió la boca varias veces para preguntar qué le pasaba, pero su grave expresión la mantuvo en silencio hasta que, por fin, dejó de fingir que estaba comiendo y apartó el plato.

—Tienes que comer —dijo Darien.

—No es fácil comer cuando hay una nube negra sobre mi cabeza.

Él estaba a punto de replicar cuando oyeron de nuevo las aspas del helicóptero.

—Debe ser el joyero. Volveré enseguida.

¿El joyero? Serena arrugó el ceño. ¿Para qué necesitaba un joyero? Luego se preguntó dónde estarían Luna y el doctor Artemis. Si estuvieran allí, no tendría que soportar el pesado silencio de Darien.

Suspirando, se levantó para salir al jardín. Hacía un día precioso y aún no había visto la isla a la luz del día. En cuanto abrió la puerta fue recibida por una deliciosa brisa y, encantada, salió a dar un paseo. Pero cuanto más se alejaba de la casa, más arenoso se volvía el camino y se detuvo un momento para quitarse las sandalias.

Al final del camino había una pequeña pendiente de tierra que llevaba hasta la playa y, cuando sus dedos se enterraron en la arena, Serena suspiró, agradecida.

Las olas parecían llamarla, de modo que se aventuró hasta la orilla. El mar era tan azul que la dejaba sin aliento. Aquello era el paraíso. Y era de Darien.

Miró hacia la casa, apartando los rizos que el viento enviaba sobre su cara, pero al ver que nadie la había seguido siguió caminando por la playa. Se sentía en paz, pero sobre todo a salvo.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió. Naturalmente que se sentía a salvo. Darien tenía un equipo de seguridad que se encargaba de eso. Y, sin embargo, hasta que llegaron a la isla se había sentido asustada; aterrorizada incluso.

—Estás perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró para sí misma—. O a lo mejor ahora estás recuperando la cordura.

—Veo que quieres mantener ocupado al equipo de seguridad, _pedhaki mou._

Serena se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Darien.

—Estoy dando un paseo. La playa es preciosa.

—Si prometo traerte después, ¿volverás a la casa conmigo? El joyero nos está esperando y tiene que volver pronto a Atenas.

—¿Qué hace aquí un joyero? ¿Lo normal no es ir a una joyería?

Darien la miró de esa manera arrogante, como diciendo que la gente acudía a él, no al revés. Pero se limitó a extender la mano hacia ella, sin decir nada.

—No eres nada divertido —murmuró Serena.

—¿Ah, no? Veo que tendré que cambiar la opinión que tienes de mí.

Poco después llegaban al estudio, donde un hombre los esperaba con un maletín forrado de terciopelo negro… lleno de diamantes. Serena, atónita, se volvió para mirar a Darien.

—Ha venido para que elijas un anillo.

—No entiendo…

—Tu anillo de compromiso, _pedhaki mou_. No habíamos elegido uno cuando… tuviste el accidente.

—Ah, ya.

Darien le hizo un gesto para que mirase el contenido del maletín, pero Serena no sabía cuál elegir. Todos eran enormes. Y carísimos. No quería ni saber cuánto costaban.

—¿No te gusta éste?

Para su sorpresa, Darien había elegido precisamente el que más le gustaba a ella. Era un solitario con un zafiro rodeado de diamantes, un poco más pequeño que los demás, pero le quedaba perfecto. Y, de repente, no quería quitárselo.

—Te gusta —dijo él.

—Sí, me encanta. Pero si prefieres otro, no me importa.

—Nos quedamos con éste —le dijo Darien al joyero.

Mientras lo acompañaba de vuelta al helicóptero, Serena fue a la cocina a comer algo. Pero, antes de que pudiese abrir la nevera, oyó la voz de su prometido:

—Le he pedido al helicóptero que vuelva dentro de una hora. Si te encuentras bien, podríamos ir a visitar las ruinas del templo de Apolo.

—Ah, me encantaría —dijo ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—¿Me perdonas por no ser nada divertido?

—Sí, te perdono. Pero tengo que ir a cambiarme.

—Por la tarde hace fresco, así que deberías ponerte un jersey.

—Muy bien.

—Espera un momento —dijo Darien, tirando de su brazo—. Supongo que merezco una recompensa.

—Sí, supongo que podría darte una pequeña.

Cuando él se apoderó de su boca, Serena se derritió. Y un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado.

—Será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos o no iremos a ningún sitio… más que a la cama.

Ella sonrió mientras lo tomaba del brazo para subir la escalera.

Poco más de una hora después aterrizaban en Corinto. Un coche con chófer estaba esperándolos, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa.

—¿Es que no sabes conducir?

—Sí, sé conducir —rió Darien.

—Yo no te he visto hacerlo nunca. Bueno, quiero decir…

—No suelo hacerlo porque siempre estoy muy ocupado. Pero tengo coche aquí y en Nueva York.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana paseando entre las ruinas del antiguo templo. Darien le explicó la historia, pero ella estaba más concentrada en el precioso día de otoño y en que estaban juntos. Sin ayudantes personales, sin médicos, sin enfermeras, sin contratos que firmar. En una palabra, el día perfecto.

—No me estás escuchando, _pedhaki mou_.

—Ah, perdona. Es que la vista desde aquí es tan bonita…

—¿Quieres que volvamos a la isla? Espero que no estés cansada.

—No, estoy perfectamente —sonrió Serena—. Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre tu familia. No me has dicho nada sobre ellos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé… todo, supongo. ¿Tus padres viven?

Darien apartó la mirada.

—Murieron hace unos años en un accidente de barco.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace tiempo, no te preocupes —dijo él, bruscamente.

Serena estaba a punto de cambiar de tema cuando sonó el móvil de Darien que, suspirando, lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

—Dime, Ann.

Serena apretó los labios. Aquella mujer debía tener un radar, pensó.

—Llama a Zafiro para preguntar cómo van las cosas en el hotel de Río de Janeiro y llámame con lo que sea… no, no sé cuándo volveremos a Nueva York —Darien la miró entonces y Serena tuvo la impresión de que estaban hablando de ella—. No, por supuesto que no. Agradezco mucho tu diligencia, Ann. Tú serás la primera en saber cuándo nos vamos de la isla.

Serena apartó la mirada, disgustada. Y cuando volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, Darien parecía malhumorado.

—Siento la interrupción. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Háblame de los hoteles de la cadena Chiba—dijo ella impulsivamente.

La expresión de Darien se volvió sombría, formidable.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé… el Imperial Park es uno de ellos, ¿no?

—Sí, claro.

—¿En qué otras ciudades tenéis hoteles? Te he oído decir algo sobre Río de Janeiro.

Darien parecía enfadado y Serena se preguntó por qué. ¿No quería hablar de trabajo con ella?

—Tenemos hoteles en la mayoría de las ciudades importantes del mundo. Los más grandes están en Nueva York, Tokio, Londres y Madrid, pero tenemos muchos más en Europa y estamos trabajando en la construcción de uno en Río de Janeiro.

—¿No tenéis un hotel en París? Me gustaría que tuvierais uno allí… no sé por qué.

Darien la miró con una expresión helada. Parecía furioso.

—No, no tenemos un hotel en París.

Serena no entendía nada. No entendía su expresión cuando le preguntó por sus padres ni su ira cuando le preguntó por los hoteles… no sabía de qué tema hablar.

—Tal vez tengas razón, deberíamos volver a la isla —murmuró, dándose la vuelta. Pero el movimiento fue muy brusco y, de repente, se le doblaron las rodillas… y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Serena volvió en sí, lo primero que oyó fue a alguien muy enfadado hablando en griego. Y, al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

Darien estaba de espaldas, interrogando a un hombre con bata blanca.

—Darien…

Él se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, apretando su mano.

—Bien, creo.

—Bébase esto, señorita Tsukino. Ha tenido una bajada de tensión y un poco de zumo le irá bien.

Darien tomó el vaso con una mano y, con la otra, la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla.

—¿Cuándo comió por última vez, señorita Tsukino?

—La verdad es que apenas he tomado nada de desayuno.

—Y tampoco cenaste mucho —le recordó Darien—. No debería haberte llevado a las ruinas. Sabía que no habías comido nada…

—No es culpa tuya —sonrió Serena—. Debería haber comido algo antes de salir de casa.

—Mi obligación es cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo.

El médico se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, en fin, no ha pasado nada. Una buena comida y estará como nueva. Pero sugiero que permanezca tumbada durante el resto del día, para no arriesgarse.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —dijo Darien.

Serena suspiró, resignada.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—Sí, sí, claro.

Durante el viaje hasta el helipuerto, Darien iba acariciando su brazo y murmurando palabras en griego que Serena no entendía pero le resultaban consoladoras.

—Duerme un poco, _pedhaki mou_ —le dijo, una vez en el helicóptero.

Cuando las aspas del helicóptero empezaron a dar vueltas, Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, pero no podía dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Luna tenía hecha la comida y el doctor Artemis estaba esperando para tomarle la tensión. Y sólo después de comprobar que todo estaba bien los dejaron solos.

—No puedes saltarte las comidas —la regañó Darien.

—No pensaba saltarme ninguna. Es que no me di cuenta.

—Yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar.

Serena levantó una ceja.

—Ah, ya veo que hemos vuelto a ser divertidos.

Darien no se molestó en contestar, pero ella no pensaba dejar el tema.

—Antes, cuando estábamos en las ruinas, ¿por qué te has enfadado tanto?

—Por nada. Sólo estaba pensando en el trabajo.

Serena sabía que no era verdad, pero decidió no seguir preguntando. Y, cuando terminó de comer, Darien la llevó en brazos al dormitorio a pesar de sus protestas.

La dejó sobre la cama y, metódicamente, le quitó la ropa, dejándola con el sujetador y la braguita.

—Quédate conmigo —sugirió ella—. Podríamos echarnos la siesta juntos.

Si la expresión de Darien no fuese la de un hombre torturado se habría echado a reír. Pero, por fin, en silencio, se desnudó hasta quedar en calzoncillos.

—¿Quieres un pijama? No creo que estés cómoda durmiendo con el sujetador puesto.

—Sí, bueno… el camisón que he dejado en el cuarto de baño.

Darien volvió con el camisón y él mismo la ayudó a quitarse el sujetador. Pero Serena notó que le temblaban un poco las manos.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor —contestó ella.

Se tumbaron juntos en la cama, Darien detrás de ella, y Serena se movió un poco para encontrar una postura más cómoda. Al notar que rozaba su entrepierna con el trasero intentó apartarse…

—No te muevas —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

En cuanto puso el brazo sobre su cintura, el sueño desapareció por completo. El acariciaba su pelo, murmurando palabras en griego, y Serena suspiró, contenta. Estaba sorprendida por lo feliz que se sentía y sabía que la emoción con la que estaba lidiando era el amor.

Lo amaba.

Eso la sorprendió pero, ahora que lo había reconocido, se daba cuenta de que no lo había sabido cuando salió del hospital. ¿No debería haber sentido algo al verlo?, se preguntó.

Darien Chiba era un hombre complicado, desde luego. Complejo y reservado. Bueno, si había logrado tirar sus barreras una vez, estaba segura de que volvería a ser capaz de hacerlo.

De modo que cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, sintiendo el calor de Darien a su espalda.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena sintió el roce de unos labios sobre sus pechos y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio la cabeza oscura de Darien.

—Es una manera muy agradable de despertar —murmuró.

Él levantó la cabeza, mirándola con sus ojos azules.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, _pedhaki mou_?

—Mucho mejor. Estoy llena y me he echado una buena siesta. ¿Qué más podría desear una mujer embarazada?

—Nuestro hijo no ha dormido mucho —dijo Darien, pasando una mano por su abdomen.

—No, está muy activo últimamente. El ginecólogo me dijo que se movían más en el segundo trimestre.

—¿En el tercer trimestre no se mueven?

—Sí, pero no mucho porque no tienen tanto sitio.

—Entonces te será más fácil descansar.

Serena bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Espero.

—Sigues cansada.

—Estoy embarazada, así que creo que seguiré cansada durante los próximos dieciocho años. Pero me siento mucho mejor. En serio, Darien. Venga, vamos a levantarnos.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por levantarte? A mí me gustaría quedarme en la cama hasta mañana —sonrió él, acariciando sus pechos.

Era como masilla entre sus manos, pensó. Si Darien respiraba cerca de ella, se derretía. De modo que, echándole los brazos al cuello, buscó sus labios ansiosamente. Podía sentir su erección rozándola y sabía que la deseaba tanto como lo deseaba ella…

Pero, de repente, Darien saltó de la cama y Serena lo miró, desconcertada.

—Hoy lo has pasado muy mal, _agape mou_. No quiero cansarte más.

Parecía tan sorprendido como ella por el cariñoso término pero, sin decir nada más, entró en el vestidor.

Serena no hablaba griego, pero sabía que _agape mou_ significaba «amor mío». La había llamado «amor mío» y, aunque le pareció enternecedor, estaba claro que había sido sin darse cuenta.

Pero lo había dicho. No saber lo que sentía por ella y por qué se mostraba tan distante la había sorprendido desde el principio. ¿Era por su problema de memoria? ¿Temía que sus sentimientos por él no fueran válidos mientras lo considerase un extraño?

Serena se había concentrado en sus problemas, pero era evidente que Darien también estaba pasándolo mal.

Si pudiera recordar algo… si pudiera decirle que lo amaba, recordase o no haberlo amado en el pasado.

Lo único que podía hacer era demostrárselo, pensó. Y rezar para recuperar la memoria lo antes posible.

Darien estaba en su estudio, mirando el mar desde la ventana. Serena estaba en la orilla, los pies descalzos dentro del agua. Él la vigilaba y le había pedido al servicio de seguridad que hiciera lo mismo. No quería arriesgarse después de la bajada de tensión del día anterior.

Unos minutos antes había hablado con el detective encargado de su caso, pero aún no habían detenido a nadie. Los hombres que la secuestraron seguían libres, de modo que seguía habiendo peligro para ella y para su hijo.

El detective había prometido mantenerse en contacto e informarlo en cuanto tuvieran alguna pista, pero Darien no estaba satisfecho. Él quería resultados, quería que los hombres que le habían hecho daño a Serena pagasen por ello.

De nuevo, volvió a mirar por la ventana. Serena estaba riendo mientras apartaba el pelo de su cara y el impacto de su risa lo golpeó en el plexo solar como un puñetazo.

Recordaba otros tiempos, cuando eran felices juntos. Entonces no lo había apreciado, pero su relación… ahora admitía que tenían una relación, había sido abierta, cariñosa, nada exigente.

¿Por qué lo habría traicionado Serena? Casi hubiera preferido que lo traicionase con otro hombre. Pero no, había ido por su familia, por sus hermanos. Y eso no podía perdonarlo.

¿O sí?

Seguía furioso con ella por lo que había hecho, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, olvidar y empezar de nuevo. Tal vez Serena nunca recordaría lo que pasó y, si era sincero consigo mismo, todo sería más fácil de ser así.

Sabía que estaba siendo exageradamente protector y que eso la molestaba, pero que sus secuestradores siguieran libres… y, sobre todo, no saber por qué o para qué la habían secuestrado, significaba que el peligro seguía estando allí.

Serena era suya y él le había fallado. La había enviado a ella y a su hijo a las manos de esos secuestradores porque dejó que la emoción nublara su buen juicio.

Darien se volvió, irritado, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Señor Chiba—oyó la voz de Ann.

—Dime, Ann, ¿has hablado con Nicolas sobre el proyecto de Río de Janeiro?

—Sí, claro. Y me ha pedido que le dijese que si contestara usted al teléfono se lo diría personalmente.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, bueno, era de esperar.

—Quieren hablar con usted mañana a las siete, por videoconferencia. Malaquite y Nicolas también estarán en línea, pero el señor Diego quiere hablar personalmente con usted.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué tal va todo en la isla?

—Bien —contestó Darien, mirando a Serena de nuevo.

—¿Ha recuperado la memoria?

—No.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar que podría estar fingiendo?

—¿Qué?

—Piénselo, señor Chiba. ¿Qué mejor manera de volver con usted que fingiendo no recordar nada? Ni siquiera puede estar seguro de que el niño sea suyo. Estuvo secuestrada durante meses… ¿quién sabe lo que pudo pasar?

—¡Ya está bien! —exclamó Darien.

—Pero…

—Ya has dicho más que suficiente.

—Como quiera. Lo llamaré por teléfono si hay algún cambio sobre la conferencia de mañana.

Después de colgar, Darien miró hacia la playa pero Serena había desaparecido. ¿Podría tener Ann razón? La idea se le había ocurrido más de una vez, pero el instinto le decía que no. Claro que con Serena se había equivocado de medio a medio. Y sabía que era capaz de traicionarlo.

Nervioso, se pasó una mano por la cara. Daba igual lo que él pensara. Iba a tener un hijo suyo y eso era lo más importante.

Un ruido hizo que volviese la cabeza entonces. Serena estaba en el quicio de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—¿Ya te has cansado de la playa?

—Sí.

—Parece que lo has pasado bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Perfectamente —contestó ella, acercándose al escritorio.

Darien estuvo a punto de pedirle que se sentara en sus rodillas, pero no lo hizo porque necesitaba distanciarse.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Te preocupas demasiado. No necesito que me cuides como si fuera una niña pequeña. Cualquiera diría que soy la primera mujer en el mundo que se queda embarazada.

—Eres la primera mujer que va a tener un hijo mío.

—También para mí es la primera vez —rió ella—. Y te permito muchas cosas porque éste es nuestro primer hijo. Pero cuando tengamos otro, espero que actúes como un hombre sensato.

Darien apretó los labios. Otro hijo. Seguir juntos, una relación duradera…

Sí, tenía intención de pedirle que se casara con él, pero no había pensado en lo que eso significaba.

Un lugar permanente para ella en su vida. Más hijos.

¿Tendrían razón sus hermanos? ¿Debería haberla instalado en un apartamento, contratar empleados que la atendieran hasta que naciese el niño y luego apartarla de su vida?

—¿Qué pasa, Darien?

Serena lo miraba con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Una preocupación auténtica, no fingida.

—No, _pedhaki mou,_ no me pasa nada.

—¿Es que no quieres tener más hijos?

Él inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado.

—¿No lo hemos hablado nunca? Yo no estoy segura del todo, pero creo que me gustaría tener más de uno.

Darien se levantó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Es mejor que no nos preocupemos de eso ahora. Tenemos mucho tiempo. Además, primero tienes que casarte conmigo. Vamos a esperar a que nazca el niño antes de tener familia numerosa.

Una preciosa y cautivadora sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Serena, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Eso suena muy bien.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de tener familia numerosa. Saber que tú y yo vamos a formar una familia significa mucho para mí. A veces me siento tan sola… como si siempre hubiera estado sola.

—No estás sola —dijo él, acariciando su pelo—. Me tienes a mí, tienes a nuestro hijo.

Era una promesa. Y una promesa que no lamentó hacer. Una parte de él se preguntaba por qué se comprometía con una mujer que le había hecho tanto daño… pero una mujer a la que no podía arrancar de sus brazos.

—Deberías descansar —suspiró, pulsando un timbre—. Voy a llamar a la señora Moon para que te acompañe a la habitación…

—Estoy más que descansada. El paseo por la playa ha sido muy refrescante.

—Pero podrías tumbarte un rato. No sería poco razonable, ¿no te parece? Yo tengo que terminar algunas cosas aquí y luego cenaremos juntos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras salía del estudio. Y en el pasillo se encontró con Luna.

—¿Quieres subir a la habitación?

—¡Si Darien vuelve a decirme que descanse voy a asfixiarlo con una almohada!

—Te entiendo. ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té en la terraza? —rió la enfermera.

—Ah, sí, eso suena mucho mejor.

—Espero que no te importe que el doctor Artemis tome el té con nosotras —dijo Luna entonces, poniéndose un poco colorada.

—No, claro que no —sonrió Serena, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas del jardín.

Mientras la enfermera iba a la cocina, ella se quedó pensativa. Cada vez que Darien daba un paso adelante y se mostraba cariñoso con ella, luego daba un paso atrás. Estaba convencida de que Luna y el doctor Artemis estaban allí más como una barrera entre los dos que para cuidar de ella.

Nada en su supuesta relación con aquel hombre tenía sentido. Si pudiera recordar… si pudiera preguntarle a alguien. ¿De verdad había estado tan encerrada en aquella relación que no tenía ni un solo amigo? Era de locos.

—Parece como si llevaras el peso del mundo sobre los hombros —oyó la voz de Luna a su lado.

—No, no me pasa nada. Estaba pensando.

El doctor Artemis apareció un segundo después y, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa al mirar a la pareja. Evidentemente estaban tonteando y era agradable ver a alguien tan feliz. Ella daría lo que fuera por disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Suspirando, tomó su taza y se la llevó a los labios mientras miraba el jardín. Tal vez esperaba demasiado en tan poco tiempo, se dijo. Pero tantas cosas se resolverían si recordase algo…

En cualquier caso, no iba a ocurrir un milagro de repente. Y debía haber alguna manera de romper las defensas de Darien. Sólo tenía que encontrarla.

**Y hoy por ser día viernes, y el estreno de Iron Man 3 (lo cual llevo mucho esperando :D), les traigo no 1, ni 2, sino 4 capítulos de esta novela, hay como que soné a infomercial verdad? jeje, bueno nuestra parejita ya se traslado a la isla, y como no, tenía que estar Ann allí, cuando lo leí me dieron ganas de sacarla por los pelos de la casa, asshhh, bueno en fin, Sere ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Darien, pero no tiene ni idea de que siente el por ella, como ya vimos nuestro Darien, esta portándose medio bipolar, por ratos es super cariñoso, y al rato esta de humor negro, por cierto cambie a Zafiro por Nicolas, por que buscarle pareja a Zafiro me estaba dando dolor de cabeza T-T, (agradezco a yesqui2000 y a aleparedes por ayudarme) pero no me convencía ninguna y al empezar a adaptar los otros libros me di cuenta de que necesito el caracter de Rei para el personaje, bueno ya me extendí demasiado y en lugar de nota corta les escribí un testamento, gracias a las que leyeron hasta aquí, y aprovecho para preguntar: que prefieren luego de esta serie, ¿vampiros sexys ó libertinos sexys de época?, un beso a todas y gracias por sus reviews (juro que hoy si contesto). XOXO **


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los días y las noches se convirtieron en una agradable rutina. Una vez seguro de que se encontraba bien, Darien le hacía el amor todas las noches, poseyéndola con una pasión que la dejaba sin aliento. Pero, por las mañanas, siempre se había ido antes de que ella despertase.

A menudo lo encontraba en el estudio, hablando por teléfono, trabajando en el ordenador o firmando contratos que le llegaban por fax. Darien levantaba la mirada al oírla entrar y, durante unos segundos, veía un brillo ardiente en sus ojos… pero enseguida se controlaba y, después de murmurar un amable «buenos días», volvía a trabajar.

De modo que Serena pasaba las mañanas sola o en compañía de Luna y el doctor Artemis. A la hora de comer, Darien salía de su estudio por fin. Y, afortunadamente, le dedicaba las tardes a ella.

Serena solía convencerlo para que fuesen a dar un paseo por la playa y, aunque él solía protestar porque hacía fresco y porque iba a cansarse, al final aceptaba. Ella esperaba ansiosamente aquel momento del día porque, durante esas horas, Darien parecía perder su reserva.

Fue durante uno de esos paseos cuando Darien dijo algo que la sorprendió:

—Deberíamos casarnos lo antes posible.

Serena empezó a jugar con su anillo, preguntándose por qué no parecía en absoluto feliz.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Quería que te recuperases y el médico dice que ahora estás muy bien.

—¿Y cuándo quieres que nos casemos?

—En cuanto pueda solucionarlo todo. No quiero que nuestro hijo nazca antes de la boda.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida. No era una declaración romántica precisamente. Pero tampoco ella quería que el niño naciese antes de que se hubieran casado.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, _pedhaki mou_? Yo cuidaré de ti y del niño. No os faltará de nada, te lo prometo.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poner buena cara. Cuanto más hablaba, menos deseaba esa boda. Lo decía como si fuera… un contrato, un acuerdo. Y ella no quería que su matrimonio fuera eso.

Darien levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —mintió ella, para no hacerle año.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí —susurró Serena—. Me casaré contigo en cuanto todo esté arreglado.

Satisfecho, Darien se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—No te arrepentirás, _pedhaki mou_.

Qué extraña frase aquélla. ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirse de casarse con el hombre con el que estaba prometida y de quien esperaba un hijo? Serena se preguntó entonces si siempre sería tan críptico y si ella habría aprendido a amarlo a pesar de ello. Evidentemente, así era.

Mientras volvían a la casa, Serena tomó su mano, quizá como consuelo. Y, después de una breve vacilación, Darien enredó sus dedos con los suyos. Animada por tan pequeño gesto, Serena decidió olvidar todas sus dudas.

Esa noche, mientras se ponía el camisón, Darien apareció tras ella y la tomó por la cintura, apoyando las manos en su abultado vientre.

—Te prefiero desnuda, _pedhaki mou_—murmuró, tirando del camisón que acababa de ponerse.

Esas palabras, y ese gesto, despertaron un recuerdo distante. Por un momento, vio una imagen de Darien delante de ella, mirándola, diciendo esas mismas palabras. Intentó recordar algo más, pero la imagen desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

El camisón cayó a sus pies y Serena se quedó inmóvil, un poco insegura y tímida al estar sólo con las braguitas. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Darien volvió a poner las manos en su abdomen, deslizándolas luego hacia arriba para acariciar sus pechos. Y tembló de forma incontrolable mientras acariciaba sus pezones con la yema del pulgar.

—Te deseo —dijo con voz ronca—. Eres tan preciosa, _agape mou_. Ven a la cama conmigo.

Era tan fácil olvidar sus dudas e inseguridades en el refugio de sus brazos. Cuando hacían el amor conectaban por completo. No había más barreras, ni momentos incómodos, ni frialdad alguna. Vivía para esos momentos, cuando la hacía suya, cuando le demostraba con gestos lo que no parecía capaz de demostrarle con palabras.

—Bésame —susurró.

Dejando escapar un gemido ronco, Darien la tomó en brazos y capturó sus labios. Sus movimientos eran impacientes esa noche, como si no pudiera esperar para poseerla.

La llevó a la cama y, sin dejar de besarla, le quitó la ropa a tirones con manos trémulas.

—Hazme el amor, Darien—musitó ella.

Los labios de Darien fueron de su boca a su cuello y luego a sus pechos para tirar de un pezón con los labios, el roce de su lengua en la punta enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Serena veía su oscura cabeza moviéndose hacia abajo y entonces, de repente, tomó su monte de Venus entre las manos con una reverencia que la emocionó. Y puso la boca en su estómago, depositando en él un beso suave como el roce de una cortina de seda…

Si pudieran estar siempre así… sin palabras, sin defensas, sintiéndose amada. Sin barreras, sin secretos.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido cuando él separó sus piernas con una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza para acariciarla con la boca.

—Darien… —murmuró, mientras él lamía el capullo escondido.

—Sabes tan dulce, _agape mou_.

Luego se colocó encima y, poco a poco, se deslizó dentro de ella. Cerrando los ojos, Serena movió la mano para acariciar su espalda, tragándose un gemido cuando se enterró más profundamente que nunca.

—Dame tu placer —murmuró sobre su boca—. Sólo a mí.

Ella se arqueó, poniéndose tensa ante las primeras convulsiones del orgasmo. Cuando llegó al final, Darien la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, deslizando una mano por sus costados.

—No me canso de ti —admitió, con un tono que sonaba extrañamente vulnerable.

Pero la miraba con una expresión fiera, sombría. Y luego empezó a moverse más deprisa, con más urgencia, llevándola a un precipicio donde ella flotaba, feliz.

Así empezó la noche. Apenas había bajado del cielo cuando Darien empezó a hacerle el amor de nuevo. La amaba sin descanso, de manera insaciable, como un hombre poseído hasta que, poco antes de amanecer, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Y aunque Serena estaba eufórica después de esa noche, su sueño no era tranquilo. Había cierta familiaridad en esa manera de hacer el amor, en esa urgencia, como si por primera vez le hubiera mostrado parte de su vida pasada con él.

En sus sueños, intentaba abrir una puerta, sabiendo que al otro lado estaba su vida pasada, sus recuerdos, todo lo que le había ocurrido. Tiraba de la puerta, la empujaba, la arañaba, la golpeaba con los puños hasta que, por fin, consiguió abrirla un poco. Salía un rayo de luz por el resquicio, pero entonces, de repente, Serena experimentaba una sensación de angustia, de miedo y desesperación.

Sabía sin la menor duda que no quería ver lo que había al otro lado.

Aturdida, soltaba la puerta, que se cerraba sola de golpe. ¡No! Tenía que saber. ¿Quién era ella y qué le había pasado?

—¡Serena, Serena! —la voz de Darien interrumpió su sueño—. Despierta, _pedhaki mou_. Es sólo una pesadilla, no pasa nada. Estás conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos, aturdida. Darien había encendido una de las lamparitas y la miraba con cara de preocupación. Pero se sentía terriblemente angustiada y, al notar algo húmedo rodando por su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No era capaz de disipar la sensación de pánico que la embargaba…

Intentó hablar, decirle que estaba bien, pero un sollozo escapó de su garganta y Darien la abrazó, apretándola contra su corazón.

—Vas a ponerte enferma, cariño. Deja de llorar.

Serena se agarró a él como si temiera soltarlo y, cuando por fin logró recuperar el control, Darien se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ha dado tanto miedo, _agape mou_?

Las imágenes del sueño volvieron de repente, pero esta vez Serena intentó darles sentido. Afortunadamente, el pánico empezaba a desaparecer.

—Estaba frente a una puerta y sabía que al otro lado… estaban mis recuerdos. Pero no podía abrirla por mucho que lo intentase. Por fin logré abrirla un poco, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Me daba miedo. Pánico —suspiró ella—. Entonces soltaba la puerta y se cerraba de golpe.

—Sólo ha sido un sueño, _pedhaki mou_—murmuró él, acariciando su pelo—. No pasa nada. Tenías miedo a lo desconocido, es natural.

Poco a poco, Serena empezó a relajarse entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor Artemis?

—No, estoy bien. Ahora me siento como una boba.

—No eres una boba. Venga, intenta dormir un poco. Ha sido culpa mía por haberte tenido despierta hasta tan tarde.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se dejó caer en lo que, esta vez, fue un sueño sin sobresaltos.

Darien se levantó al amanecer. No había dormido nada desde que Serena tuvo la pesadilla. Después de calmarla había estado despierto mirando al techo, pensando en la imposibilidad de su situación.

Con cuidado para no despertarla, entró en el cuarto de baño para ducharse y, después de comprobar que seguía dormida, bajó al primer piso. Pero no entró en el estudio como solía hacer cada mañana.

Algo lo empujaba hacia la playa. Hacía frío, pero no se daba cuenta mientras miraba las olas golpeando la arena.

El pasado de Serena, el pasado de los dos, había amenazado su sueño. ¿Qué pasaría cuando recordase todo lo que había ocurrido?

Ese terrible conflicto estaba dejándolo agotado. Pero sería tan fácil olvidar. Allí, en la isla, lejos del resto del mundo, sería fácil creer que eran sólo Serena, su hijo y él. Sin pasado, sin traiciones, sin mentiras.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Darien inclinó la cabeza, resignado. Nunca en su vida personal o profesional se había sentido tan… desconcertado. ¿Podría perdonarla por intentar destruirlo, a él y a sus hermanos? Esa era la pregunta para la que debía encontrar respuesta. Porque si no encontraba la respuesta no habría futuro para ellos. Cuando Serena recordase, todo cambiaría de manera irrevocable. Él podría aferrarse a su amargo engaño… u ofrecerle su perdón.

_Theos mou_, pensó, no tenía repuestas. No sabía si podría ser tan generoso. La deseaba, desde luego, se sentía atraído por ella aun conociendo su engaño. Y estaba embarazada de su hijo. Pero ¿de verdad podía decir que si no estuviera embarazada sería capaz de apartarse de su lado?

De repente, Serena lo abrazó por detrás y, sin pensar, Darien cubrió sus manos con las suyas. Sentía su mejilla apretada contra su espalda y la sensación era tan placentera…

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta ella lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

—He pasado por el estudio, pero no estabas y me he preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre estás en tu estudio por la mañana. Y al no encontrarte en la casa pensé… que te habías ido.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte sin decírtelo, _pedhaki mou_.

¿Se había mostrado tan distante, tan frío, que eso era lo que Serena pensaba de él? Aunque era lógico. Entre la señora Moon y el doctor Artemis había levantado un verdadero arsenal de gente entre los dos.

—¿Quieres que demos un paseo? —le preguntó Serena—. Me gusta pasear por las mañanas.

—¿No deberías estar descansando?

Serena dio un paso atrás.

—Si no te apetece estar conmigo sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Yo no…

—Deja de decirme que necesito descansar porque no es verdad —le espetó ella, antes de darse la vuelta.

—¡Serena, espera! —Darien la tomó del brazo.

—Vete, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo esperaré mi cita contigo por la tarde.

—Tú no eres un compromiso.

—¿Ah, no? He intentado ser paciente, entender… aunque soy incapaz de entender esta relación nuestra y estoy cansada de intentarlo. Estoy muerta de miedo, Darien. No sé quién soy. Un día me despierto y estoy embarazada de un hombre al que no conozco. Mi prometido debería quererme, desear estar conmigo a todas horas, pero nada en tu comportamiento me hace pensar eso. Un momento estás alegre, al momento siguiente me apartas de tu lado… y no puedo seguir así.

Algo dentro de Darien se encogió, apretándolo de tal modo que le impedía respirar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Por qué vas a casarte conmigo? ¿Es por el niño?

—Mira, vamos a dejarlo. Estás cansada…

—¡No estoy cansada! —exclamó Serena—. Y quiero que dejes de portarte como si fueras mi padre porque no lo eres. Ni siquiera creo que estés tan preocupado por mí… sólo es un barrera tras la que puedes esconderte cada vez que empiezo a hacer preguntas.

Darien abrió la boca para protestar, pero no lo hizo. No podía negar lo que era cierto. Aun así, no quería que se disgustase porque eso no podía ser bueno para el niño.

—¿Qué hay en mi pasado que me da tanto miedo? Lo de anoche me aterrorizó y he despertado esta mañana asustada otra vez. Pero no porque no recuerde nada sino porque me da miedo recordar. Dímelo, Darien. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Qué había entre nosotros antes de que perdiese la memoria? ¿Estábamos enamorados?

Él se volvió para mirar las olas, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Trabajabas para mí.

—¿Yo trabajaba para ti… en alguno de los hoteles?

—No, en las oficinas. Eras mi ayudante.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero Ann es tu ayudante y parece muy cómoda haciendo ese papel. Como si llevara años haciéndolo.

—No fuiste mi ayudante durante mucho tiempo —sonrió Darien—. Yo estaba deseando tenerte en mi cama y te convencí para que dejaras tu puesto… porque me distraías.

Serena no pareció muy contenta con tal afirmación.

—De modo que tienes por costumbre ponerme en el sitio que más te conviene. ¿Y yo permití eso? ¿Yo dejé mi trabajo para acostarme contigo?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Parecías tan contenta de estar conmigo como yo de estar contigo.

Serena se llevó una mano protectora al abdomen.

—¿El niño fue algo planeado?

Él respiró profundamente. No había una manera fácil de decir aquello:

—Yo no diría que fue planeado, pero desde luego sí ha sido bienvenido.

Esa respuesta hizo que pareciese aún más angustiada.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste esta mañana, _pedhaki mou_? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—Puedes dejar de usar la excusa de mi salud y la del niño para tratarme como si fuera una inválida. Y puedes dejar de tratar mi pasado como si fuera algo que no tengo derecho a conocer.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Muy bien. Intentaré preocuparme menos por tu salud, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Eso es lo que quiero. Pero lo que de verdad deseo es que seamos felices, Darien. Quiero estar segura de cuál es mi sitio en tu vida. Quiero recordar, pero también… quiero que me des algo más que un poquito de tu tiempo.

Él la miro, pensativo. Nunca había sido tan directa antes de perder la memoria. ¿Pero habría sentido lo mismo sin decirlo? ¿Le habrían dolido sus prolongadas ausencias?

—Yo también quiero que seamos felices. Y aunque no puedo convencerte con palabras de cuál es tu sitio en mi vida, espero lograrlo con el tiempo.

La sonrisa de Serena lo calentó de la cabeza a los pies. Era como ver salir el sol sobre el horizonte.

—Ven, vamos a dar un paseo —dijo ella entonces, tomando su mano.

Incapaz de negarle nada en ese momento, Darien la tomó por la cintura y empezaron a pasear por la playa.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Serena se arrodilló para arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín. Como Darien seguía con su ritual laboral por las mañanas, ella había encontrado otras maneras de pasar el tiempo… para disgusto del jardinero, que iba a la isla dos veces por semana.

Desde su discusión en la playa, Darien había dejado de insistir sobre que alguien la acompañase para subir las escaleras o que descansara a todas horas.

Aunque seguía trabajando todas las mañanas desayunaba con ella y luego, cuando volvía al estudio, empezaba la diversión para Serena. Cada día encontraba alguna nuera manera de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Aquel día, cuando la encontró de rodillas en el jardín, la tomó en brazos y, sin decir nada, la llevó a la habitación y empezó a llenar la bañera.

Serena rió al verlo tan enfadado y lo escuchó con fingida solemnidad mientras le decía que no volviera a poner en peligro su salud. Y, por supuesto, decidió seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto Darien volviese a trabajar.

Así empezó un juego divertido entre los dos, aunque la única que se divertía era Serena porque él no le veía la gracia.

—Prometí no insistir en que debías descansar, pero tú harías perder la paciencia a un santo.

Como había hecho otras veces, le quitó la ropa y la metió en la bañera llena de agua jabonosa. Sabiendo que estaba pendiente de ella, Serena disfrutó haciéndolo sufrir mientras se pasaba la esponja por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y, cuando terminó, lo miró a los ojos, toda inocencia.

—Que seas tan deseable no te va a servir de nada, _pedhaki mou_.

—Bueno, por lo menos soy deseable.

—¿Por qué insistes en provocarme? Se me está poniendo el cabello gris de los sustos que me das.

Serena miró su pelo oscuro, sin una sola cana.

—Pobrecito —dijo, irónica—. ¿Eres demasiado viejo para soportar los caprichos de una mujer embarazada?

—Yo te demostraré lo viejo que soy —gruñó Darien, sacándola de la bañera para secarla a toda prisa con una toalla.

—Evidentemente, necesito que me bañes más a menudo —rió Serena.

—Eres malvada —murmuró él, tumbándola en la cama y quitándose la ropa a toda velocidad.

Siempre llevaba el control cuando hacían el amor y Serena sabía, o intuía, que siempre había sido así. Pero ahora tenía un repentino deseo de darle la vuelta a la situación.

—Quiero tocarte —susurró, poniendo las manos sobre sus poderosos muslos.

—Entonces tócame, _agape mou_.

Un poco nerviosa, empezó a tocarlo y notó que él se estremecía. Pero, sintiéndose más audaz, rodeó el miembro masculino con los dedos y lo acarició suavemente.

Aunque intentó disimular, un gemido ronco había escapado de la garganta de Darien y podía ver que estaba sudando. Era magnífico, duro, masculino.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Serena depositó un beso en su tenso estómago y luego siguió hacia arriba, hasta llegar a los diminutos y oscuros pezones, deslizando la mano por la línea de vello oscuro que se perdía entre sus piernas.

Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Y él debió notar su incertidumbre porque la agarró por las caderas para levantarla.

—Me estás matando, _pedhaki mou_ —susurró—. Eres tan dulce.

Animada por su aprobación, Serena le hizo el amor, besando su torso mientras él guiaba sus caderas con las manos.

Estaba temblando y sabía que pronto iba a llegar al final, pero no iba a sucumbir si Darien no sucumbía con ella. Pero Darien se puso tenso de repente y apretó sus caderas con fuerza. Serena se arqueó y, dejando escapar un grito, el mundo explotó a su alrededor.

Cayó hacia delante, pero él la sujetó contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó cuando pudo recuperar la voz.

—Si seguimos así, de verdad me convertirás en un viejo en poco tiempo —rió Darien—. Me ha gustado tanto que a lo mejor te dejo jugar en el jardín mañana.

—Oh, qué bueno eres —Serena intentó disimular un bostezo.

—Duerme un rato. Te despertaré a la hora de la cena.

—No necesito dormir —protestó ella, pero ya estaba cerrando los ojos.

Como no quería ser tan predecible, Serena se olvidó del jardín al día siguiente y optó por bañarse en la piscina climatizada. Mientras se ponía el bikini que Darien le había comprado en Nueva York, con braguita tanga, se dio cuenta de que quería seducirlo. Bueno, en realidad ya lo había seducido. Lo que quería era que se enamorase de ella.

Serena arrugó el ceño mientras se miraba al espejo. ¿No debería ser al revés? Era ella quien había perdido la memoria. ¿No debería ser Darien quien intentase volver a enamorarla?

Serena lo amaba, pero no lo había dicho en voz alta. Algo se lo había impedido y se preguntaba qué era.

Había cierta vacilación en él, como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Además, Darien no le había dicho que la amaba. Ni una sola vez.

Serena suspiró. Si pudiese recordar algo…

Poniéndose una bata de seda encima del bikini, bajó al primer piso sin ver a nadie y, una vez en la piscina, metió la mano para probar el agua… deliciosa, pensó, mientras bajaba por la escalerilla de metal. Sentía la tentación de bucear para llegar al otro lado, pero seguramente la brisa sería demasiado fresca.

De modo que flotó perezosamente de espaldas, dio varias vueltas de lado a lado y buceó hasta quedarse sin aire. Cuando por fin sacó la cabeza del agua, vio un par de mocasines de ante al borde de la piscina.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien, _pedhaki mou_?

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Y pensar que yo estaba deseando ir a buscarte al jardín…

—¿Me ayudas a salir?

El pobre inocente le ofreció su mano, a la que Serena se agarró con las dos suyas y, apoyando los pies en la pared de la piscina, tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Darien acabó cayendo en el agua y cuando sacó la cabeza estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Pero antes de que pudiera vengarse, Serena tomó la escalerilla para salir del agua.

—Oh, no, de eso nada, tramposa…

Ella parpadeó al ver lo rápido que había salido de la piscina.

—Pobrecito, estás mojado —rió.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? —dijo él, tumbándola en una hamaca—. Me las vas a pagar, no creas.

—¿Ah, sí?

Darien tomó una toalla y empezó a bajarle el bikini.

—Estás mojada, así que tengo que secarte…

El sonido de una puerta los sorprendió a los dos. Y Serena se quedó atónita al ver a Ann entrando en el recinto de la piscina un segundo después.

Pero la sorpresa se convirtió en enfado. La mujer había entrado en su casa sin avisar. Ni siquiera habían oído el helicóptero… claro que estaban ocupados haciendo otras cosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Darien.

—Siento interrumpir, señor Chiba—se disculpó la ayudante, aunque su expresión decía todo lo contrario—. Hay varias cosas que necesitan su atención urgente y he decidido venir en persona en lugar de comunicárselo por teléfono o por correo electrónico.

—Que yo sepa, ni el teléfono ni el correo electrónico han sido un problema hasta ahora. Si no te importa, espera en mi estudio.

—Sí, por supuesto. De nuevo, les pido disculpas por haber interrumpido.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Desde luego, aquella mujer sabía cuándo debía aparecer para estropearlo todo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Darien—. Pero no te preocupes, no tardaré nada.

Ella asintió, pero el momento… aquel precioso momento de complicidad, se había ido para siempre.

Subieron juntos a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y cuando salió de la ducha Darien ya se había ido. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Darien entró en su estudio y miró a Ann, irritado.

—No me ha gustado nada esta intrusión —le advirtió—. No ha habido llamada de teléfono ni advertencia alguna de que fueras a venir a la isla.

Ann se puso pálida.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Esta es mi casa y tú no puedes entrar aquí cuando quieras. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bueno, dime qué es eso tan importante que no podías contarme por teléfono.

—He descubierto que han desaparecido otros planos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Darien—. ¿Qué planos?

—Son unos planos antiguos, un diseño que usted había descartado para el hotel de Río de Janeiro. Pero supongo que ella se los vendió a Marcelli, junto con los otros, porque el hotel que está construyendo en Roma se parece mucho.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse.

—¿Mis hermanos saben algo de esto?

Ann negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que querría contárselo usted mismo.

Cada vez que pensaba que había olvidado la traición de Serena, el pasado volvía para castigarlo. Por mucho que quisiera olvidar y seguir adelante, el pasado siempre volvía como un fantasma.

Aunque en la oficina era tremendamente escrupuloso, con Serena siempre se había mostrado relajado, sin pensar en proteger sus intereses.

¿Cómo iban a forjar un futuro si no podía confiar en ella? ¿Estaba siendo un ingenuo por intentar establecer una relación cuando todo podía venirse abajo en cuanto recuperase la memoria?

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía olvidar: la expresión de Serena la última noche, cuando la echó de su casa. El horror, la perplejidad en su rostro. ¿Alguien podía fingir tan bien?

—No vas a dejar que lo haga otra vez, ¿verdad, Darien?

Le sorprendió que lo llamase por su nombre de pila, pero la voz de Ann parecía llegar desde muy lejos.

—No, no volverá a pasar —replicó él, pero no enfadado con Serena, sino con su ayudante, por prevenirlo contra ella.

—Sólo espero que no arruine los planes para Río de Janeiro.

—No creo que eso deba preocuparte, Ann.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Esta compañía, este trabajo, son muy importantes para mí. He trabajado mucho, señor Chiba. Usted sabe que trabajé muchísimo en el proyecto de París.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero aun así, te ruego que no interfieras en mi vida privada. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, voy a llamar al helicóptero para que te lleve de vuelta.

Ann parecía a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo.

Media hora después, Darien la escoltaba hasta el helipuerto y, en cuanto el helicóptero despegó, volvió a la casa.

Su rabia y su incertidumbre se evaporaron cuando entró en el dormitorio y encontró a Serena sentada en la cama, envuelta en una toalla.

—¿Aún no te has vestido?

Ella sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos. Sus preciosos ojos Celestes que habían brillado de alegría unos minutos antes, en la piscina, ahora parecían opacos.

—La mía es una situación imposible —le confesó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me gusta que esa chica entre y salga de tu casa cuando le parece. Esta es nuestra casa, deberíamos poder hacer el amor… o lo que queramos sin que Ann entre de repente.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—Siempre que ella aparece, tú te vuelves distante. Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas y ahora, de repente, aparece tu ayudante de nuevo y ya puedo notar cómo te apartas de mí. ¡Y no puedo soportarlo!

Darien se quedó en silencio porque lo que había dicho era absolutamente cierto. La presencia de Ann siempre le recordaba el pasado.

—Lo siento, _agape mou_. Siento que su presencia te moleste y que yo no me haya dado cuenta —se disculpó—. Pero no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro. Le he dicho que no puede entrar en mi casa sin avisar.

—Sin recuerdos a los que agarrarme, esta situación hace que me sienta… insegura. No puedo decirme a mí misma: «no pasa nada, Serena, son tonterías. Claro que Darien no tiene una aventura con su ayudante».

—¿Crees que tengo una aventura con Ann? —exclamó él.

—No lo sé.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos, pero no sabía qué decir. Asegurarle que no había nada entre Ann y él no iba a convencerla. Además, no debía olvidar que Serena había robado los planos de sus hoteles para vendérselos a Marcelli.

Era una situación imposible. Pero lo que más lo sorprendía era la rabia que había provocado en él la actitud de Ann. Su primera reacción había sido defender a Serena… ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si Ann tenía razón?

Lo único que sabía era que no quería hacerle daño a Serena. Aunque sonase estúpido después de lo que ella le había hecho, quería borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. No podía borrar el pasado, pero sí podía evitar que Ann fuese el detonante de las peleas entre los dos, de modo que Ann no volvería a la isla.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Darien colgó el teléfono y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo.

Tenía que volver a Nueva York. Nicolas había llamado para darle la noticia un minuto antes y él la recibió con un disgusto que le resultaba nuevo. Además, había tenido que contar a sus hermanos que faltaba otro plano y estaban comprensiblemente furiosos. Con Serena. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que iba a casarse con ella?

Darien se debatía entre llevar a Serena con él o dejarla en la isla, lejos de la oportunidad de recordar algo. Lejos de la animosidad de sus hermanos.

Si hacía eso sería un egoísta, pero sabía que cuando recuperase la memoria, y los médicos le habían dicho que sería así tarde o temprano, todo cambiaría entre ellos de forma irrevocable.

Debería estar furioso con ella y mantener las distancias, pero Serena había logrado romper esa distancia durante aquellos días en la isla. Aunque lo avergonzaba admitirlo, le daba igual que le hubiese mentido, que le hubiese robado. Quería que las cosas siguieran como hasta aquel momento y, si Serena recordaba, se verían obligados a enfrentarse con el pasado.

Y la perdería.

Eso lo molestaba mucho más de lo que era sensato, pensó. Pero Serena estaba embarazada de su hijo y ésa debería ser razón suficiente para no querer que las cosas se enfriasen entre ellos.

Aquellos días con Serena en la isla lo habían devuelto a un pasado agradable, antes de la noche en la que descubrió la verdad. En realidad, nunca había apreciado lo suficiente su relación con ella, pero ahora sabía cuánto le gustaba tenerla a su lado.

Serena era divertida, alegre, dulce, cariñosa. Todo lo que deseaba para la madre de su hijo.

Pero lo había traicionado. Siempre tenía que volver a eso, por mucho que intentase olvidar.

—¿Darien?

Él levanto la cabeza al oír su voz en la puerta del estudio.

—¿Qué quieres, _pedhaki mou_?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Serena, acercándose al escritorio.

—Sí, claro. Ven aquí — Darien tomó su mano para sentarla en sus rodillas—. Tengo que volver a Nueva York.

—¿Cuándo?

—Por la mañana. Un dignatario extranjero con el que estamos negociando para un proyecto en Brasil va a acudir a una recepción en el Imperial Park. Nicolas y Malaquite podrían encargarse de todo, pero el señor Diego quiere verme personalmente. Así que me temo que debo ir.

Serena parecía tan decepcionada que, incluso sin saber si debía llevarla o no, Darien se encontró diciendo:

—Podrías venir conmigo.

—¿En serio? —los ojos celestes se iluminaron.

—Claro que sí, _agape mou_. Así podríamos anunciar nuestros planes de boda… incluso podríamos casarnos en Nueva York.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

—Le diré al doctor Artemis que puede volver a Atenas. Creo que ya no lo necesitamos.

—¿Y Luna? No es que no me caiga bien, pero el doctor Artemis y ella se han llevado de maravilla… a lo mejor le gustaría conocer Atenas.

—Muy bien, extenderé la oferta.

—Entonces sí, iré contigo —Serena le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo… pero antes de que las cosas se calentasen demasiado se levantó de un salto—. ¡Tengo que hacer la maleta!

—Espera, tienes mucho tiempo.

Aun así, Serena salió corriendo del estudio y Darien se quedó mirando la puerta mucho después de que hubiera desaparecido. Debería sentirse aliviado porque pronto iba a casarse y Serena estaría atada a él, pero no podía librarse de aquel extraño desasosiego…

El jet aterrizó en Nueva York por la tarde y una limusina estaba esperándolos en la pista, como de costumbre. Un hombre alto y de aspecto formidable esperaba frente al coche y, cuando se acercaban, Serena vio que tenía gran parecido con Darien.

—Malaquite, no esperaba verte aquí. Qué sorpresa.

—¿No puedo venir a recibir a mi hermano?

Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura.

—Te presento a Serena. Serena, éste es mi hermano Malaquite.

—Encantada —sonrió ella.

Malaquite Chiba no le devolvió la sonrisa; al contrario, la miraba con gesto adusto, casi enfadado. Y, por instinto, Serena se apoyo en Darien.

Cuando Malaquite bajó la mirada y vio el anillo de compromiso en su dedo miró a su hermano como esperando una explicación.

—¿Te importaría mostrarte mínimamente civilizado? —le pidió Darien en voz baja.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Malaquite por fin, aunque su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario.

Serena miró a Darien cuando su hermano se alejó para subir a otro coche aparcado a cierta distancia.

—¿Por qué se porta así conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho?

—Nada, no le has hecho nada, _pedhaki mou_. Siento que mi hermano haya sido tan grosero, pero no volverá a pasar.

—¿Pero por qué ha sido grosero conmigo? —insistió ella—. ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez? Bueno, supongo que nos habremos visto, ¿no? ¿He hecho algo que lo ofendiera en el pasado?

Darien le hizo un gesto para que entrase en el coche.

—No os conocíais. Y no te preocupes, tú no has hecho nada. Es que Malaquite es así…

En ese momento sonó su móvil y Darien se apresuró a contestar, como deseando terminar con aquella conversación. Pero Serena apretó los labios, molesta. Allí ocurría algo muy extraño. ¿Por qué el hermano de su prometido se mostraba tan antipático con ella? ¿Y por qué no se conocían?

No era normal que no conociese a la familia de su prometido, el padre de su hijo.

Dejándose caer sobre el asiento de la limusina, Serena suspiró, frustrada. Estaba decidida a encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas y, con un poco de suerte, apartar la roca que parecía clavada en su cerebro y le impedía recordar. Tenía que haber alguna manera de liberar sus recuerdos y si la había estaba dispuesta a encontrarla. Preferiblemente, antes de casarse con Darien.

Sin embargo, había más sorpresas cuando llegaron al ático. Ann, naturalmente. ¿Estaría condenada a ver a esa mujer cada vez que entrase en su casa?

Ann sonrió, aunque a Serena no le pasó desapercibido que la sonrisa era sólo para Darien. Pero se quedó a su lado mientras la ayudante recitaba una serie de reuniones, llamadas urgentes y contratos que requerían su atención. Esta vez no se marcharía, no le daría otra victoria.

¿Por qué le caía mal a la ayudante de su prometido?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué parecía caerle mal a todo el mundo?

Por fin, Ann se despidió y Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo y otro hombre, también de gran parecido con Darien, entró en el ático.

Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Darien cuánta gente tenía acceso a su casa, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Esto parece un hotel —bromeó él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Mientras la desaprobación de Malaquite había sido más o menos sutil, no había nada sutil en el gesto brusco del hombre al que Darien presentó como su hermano Nicolas.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento… a solas?

—No os preocupes por mí —dijo Serena, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio—. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Mientras cerraba la puerta oyó la voz de Darien, enfadado, y vaciló un momento, preguntándose si debería escuchar la conversación… pero decidió no hacerlo. Suspirando, se volvió para mirar la habitación en la que Darien la había instalado cuando salió del hospital.

Sin saber qué hacer, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama. El viaje no había sido agotador precisamente, pero le apetecía tumbarse un rato. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por la tensión y sólo quería cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos. Tal vez cuando despertase, con un poco de suerte, no habría más visitas en el apartamento.

Cuando despertó estaba en una cama diferente. Serena parpadeó al ver que estaba en el dormitorio principal, pero no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

Cuando se sentó en la cama vio a Darien al otro lado de la habitación, mirándola fijamente y, por alguna razón, se sintió insegura.

—Debía estar más cansada de lo que creía. Ni siquiera me he despertado cuando me trajiste aquí.

—A partir de ahora dormirás en nuestra habitación, en nuestra cama.

—Sí, muy bien. Entré en la otra habitación sin darme cuenta…

—Tu sitio está aquí, conmigo.

Serena inclinó a un lado la cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que Darien no estaba hablando sólo de que se hubiera tumbado en la otra cama. Era casi como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo, y a otros, de que aquél era, efectivamente, su sitio.

—A tus hermanos les caigo mal, eso está claro.

—Mis hermanos no tienen nada que decir sobre nuestra relación. Además, anunciaré nuestro matrimonio en la recepción, pasado mañana, y nos casaremos dentro de una semana.

Y no había nada que decir porque era una orden, evidentemente.

—¿Por qué no te vistes? Vamos a salir a cenar.

—¿Langosta? —sonrió Serena. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¡Me gusta la langosta!

—Sí, es verdad, _pedhaki mou_. Te encanta. Yo solía pedirla por teléfono y la comíamos en la cama.

Serena debía admitir que la idea era muy atractiva, pero Darien la ayudó a levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño. Media hora después, su prometido la escoltaba hasta el vestíbulo del edificio. En la puerta, como siempre, los esperaba una limusina con chófer.

Los llevó a un restaurante precioso, donde les dieron una mesa ligeramente apartada de las demás. El local estaba iluminado casi como si fuera Navidad y Serena suspiró, pensando cuánto le gustaban las fiestas.

Otro recuerdo, se dio cuenta. Le gustaban las fiestas navideñas.

En un mes, todas las tiendas y restaurantes de Nueva York estarían iluminados y, sin saber por qué, sonrió al imaginar las navidades con Darien.

—Estás perdida en tus pensamientos, _agape mou_. Y tienes una sonrisa tan dulce que espero ser yo en quien estás pensando.

—Estaba imaginando las navidades contigo. Y he recordado que me gusta mucho la Navidad.

—Parece que estás recuperando la memoria —dijo él, aunque no parecía excesivamente contento.

—Sólo algunas cosas, muy poco a poco. Y es más una sensación que un recuerdo de verdad.

—Volverá, debes ser paciente.

Serena asintió, aunque era frustrante. Pero, decidida a no estropear la noche, se dijo a sí misma que debía relajarse y disfrutar de la cena y de Darien. Sin interrupciones, ni familiares o ayudantes groseras.

—¿Quieres que vayamos de compras mañana?

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una reunión a primera hora, pero luego podríamos comer juntos e ir a comprar un vestido para la recepción. Y también podríamos mirar vestidos de novia.

No podía imaginar a Darien de compras con ella y estaba segura de que no era porque no lo recordase.

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya a la recepción?

—Como pienso anunciar nuestra próxima boda, sería raro que tú no estuvieras allí. A menos que no quieras ir.

—No, pero es que…

—Entonces, está decidido. Iremos de compras mañana… después de que hayas comido bien.

—Oye, que no soy un cachorro.

—No, pero tengo que cuidarte —sonrió él, apretando su mano—. Además, eres mi cachorrita… sólo mía.

—Bueno, me gusta que cuides de mí. Y no me importa ser tu cachorrita.

—Eres mía, _agape mou_. Eso es lo que eres.

—Entonces llévame a casa y hazme el amor —susurró Serena.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

A la mañana siguiente Darien se levantó temprano, como era su costumbre, y después de darle un beso en la frente le dijo que volvería a buscarla para comer. Serena siguió durmiendo, pero cuando despertó de nuevo y miró el despertador comprobó que aún era temprano. Quedaban muchas horas antes de que Darien fuera a buscarla y no tenía la menor intención de pasarlas sentada en el apartamento.

Con tantos guardaespaldas, alguno de ellos podría llevarla a dar una vuelta, pensó. Aunque no sabía dónde ir.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo: siendo Darien un obseso de la seguridad, alguno de ellos recordaría dónde solía llevarla y las cosas que solía hacer.

Animada, Serena se metió en la ducha y, media hora después, bajaba en el ascensor. En el portal había un hombre alto y fuerte al que reconoció… Andrew, se llamaba.

—Señorita Tsukino.

—Supongo que Darien le habrá dicho que… en fin, que perdí la memoria después del accidente.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Imagino que yo tenía seguridad antes del accidente.

—Yo me encargaba personalmente de su protección, señorita Tsukino.

—Ah, estupendo, entonces a lo mejor puede ayudarme. Me gustaría ir a algún sitio, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo dónde solía ir.

Andrew sacó el móvil del bolsillo y, después de hablar rápidamente en griego, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y le pasó el teléfono.

—El señor Chiba quiere hablar con usted.

—Por el amor de Dios… no ha perdido el tiempo chivándose, ¿eh?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—¿En qué líos te estás metiendo ahora, _agape mou_?

—Ninguno lío. Sólo quería salir un rato pero volveré a la hora de comer, te lo prometo.

—Disfruta de la mañana, pero ten cuidado y no te canses. Si vas a llegar tarde dile a Andrew que me llame. Así podremos vernos para comer sin que tengas que volver al apartamento.

—Muy bien, un beso —se despidió Serena, antes de devolverle el teléfono a Andrew—. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar sobre eso de chivarse de lo que hago.

—Le aseguro, señorita Tsukino, que ya hemos tenido más de una conversación sobre ese asunto en el pasado.

—¿Ah, sí?

Andrew se llevó una mano al pinganillo que llevaba en la oreja para decir algo en griego y, unos segundos después, un coche se detenía frente al portal. El guardaespaldas le abrió amablemente la puerta y subió al asiento del pasajero.

—¿Dónde quiere ir, señorita Tsukino?

—No lo sé. ¿Puede llevarme a todos los sitos a los que solía ir antes?

—Muy bien.

La primera parada fue una cafetería a unas manzanas del apartamento. Andrew y otro hombre de seguridad la escoltaron al interior.

Era un sitio alegre, lleno de gente, y Serena se imaginó a sí misma en un local así. Pero no despertaba recuerdo alguno. Suspirando, se volvió para decirle a Andrew que quería seguir con su excursión.

La siguiente parada fue en un mercado y eso sí la dejó realmente sorprendida.

—Le gusta cocinar, señorita Tsukino. Particularmente cuando el señor Chiba ha estado fuera de Nueva York durante mucho tiempo. Solíamos venir aquí para que comprase los ingredientes que necesitaba… y luego me hacía llevar las bolsas.

—¿Era muy antipática? —rió Serena.

—No, al contrario. Era un placer acompañarla.

—Vaya, por fin alguien que no me odia —suspiró ella—. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Visitaron una biblioteca y una tiendecita de arte y, aunque se imaginaba a sí misma en esos sitios, no despertaban ningún recuerdo. Sin embargo, cuando el coche se detuvo a la entrada de un parque, de repente sintió una oleada de pánico.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí…

—Tal vez deberíamos volver al apartamento. Es casi la hora del almuerzo.

—No —dijo Serena, saliendo del coche. Quería estar allí. Necesitaba estar allí. Algo en aquel sitio provocaba una especie de tambor en su mente, aunque fuera desagradable.

Mientras recorría un camino de tierra se envolvió en el abrigo. Hacía sol, pero tenía frío, un frío que le llegaba hasta el alma.

Tras ella, Andrew y el otro hombre de seguridad la seguían. Serena miró un banco de piedra al lado de una estatua y se acercó a él, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Después de sentarse puso las manos sobre la fría piedra y, al mirar hacia delante, se sintió embargada por una ola de tristeza. No tenía sentido, pero sabía que había estado allí antes, en aquel mismo sitio. Y sabía que había sentido miedo, inseguridad.

El recuerdo estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el peso de esa tristeza, de esa indecisión.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame al señor Chiba?

—No, estoy bien. Pero noto que he estado aquí antes.

Andrew asintió, preocupado.

—Solía sentarse aquí a menudo… en este mismo banco, para pensar.

—¿Por qué, Andrew? ¿Tenía mucho en lo que pensar?

El hombre miró su reloj.

—Deje que llame al señor Chiba para decirle que iremos directamente al restaurante.

Serena no puso objeción alguna cuando el hombre la ayudó a levantarse y, en lugar de caminar tras ella, la tomó del brazo para llevarla al coche.

—No hace falta que preocupe a Darien. Si le dice que estoy triste me obligará a meterme en la cama… ésa es su solución para todo. Además, no quiero. Vamos a ir de compras. Tengo que comprarme un vestido de novia y no puedo hacerlo desde la cama.

Sonriendo, Andrew cerró la puerta y volvió a su asiento.

—Si el señor Chiba pregunta, le diré que hemos pasado el día dando vueltas por Nueva York.

—Ya sabía yo que había una razón para que me cayera usted bien —suspiró Serena.

Darien los recibió en la puerta del restaurante y, durante el almuerzo, le preguntó qué tal la mañana. Serena le contó los sitios en los que había estado, pero cuando le preguntó qué tal en la oficina, él se mostró vago, reticente, como si no quisiera hablar de su trabajo.

—Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo es la recepción a la que tenemos que ir? ¿Es muy elegante?

—Eso depende de a qué llames tú elegante.

—¿Puedo ir en vaqueros?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no pondría ninguna objeción, pero me temo que te pararían en la puerta. Además, no quiero que los demás te vean con algo que se ajusta tanto a ese precioso trasero tuyo.

—¿Entonces debo ponerme un vestido largo?

—No te preocupes por eso, _pedhaki mou_. Yo elegiré un vestido para ti.

—Prefiero elegirlo yo —sonrió Serena—. Y no pienso ponerme zapatos de tacón.

—No, claro que no. ¿Y si te cayeras?

—A lo mejor voy descalza —bromeó ella.

—Y a lo mejor yo debería dejarte encerrada en casa.

Serena tomó la última porción de pasta y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Creo que he comido demasiado, pero estaba riquísima.

—Deberías engordar un poco. Yo creo que estás muy delgada.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Si engordo un poco más no me cabrá ningún vestido —Serena se tocó el abultado abdomen—. ¿Hacen vestidos elegantes para mujeres embarazadas?

—Encontraremos algo estupendo, ya lo verás.

—¿Cómo es que conoces tantas boutiques?

—No esperarás que responda a esa pregunta, ¿verdad? —rió Darien.

Al final, resultó que Darien Chiba era un experto eligiendo vestidos de noche. Serena se probó una túnica de seda blanca muy sencilla, sujeta por dos tirantitos, y se quedó perpleja por lo bien que le sentaba.

—Me hace parecer muy embarazada, ¿no?

—Estás preciosa —murmuró él—. Yo creo que todas las mujeres embarazadas deberían parecerse a ti.

La admiración que veía en sus ojos le vendió el vestido, que fue enviado al apartamento junto con unas sandalias a juego, pero de tacón bajo.

—Dime, _agape mou_, ¿quieres un vestido de novia tradicional?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que prefiero algo sencillo.

La dependienta le mostró varios diseños, pero se enamoró de un vestido de color melocotón que caía suavemente desde la cintura. Acentuaba su embarazo de tal forma que se sentía guapa y femenina. Y, por la expresión de Darien, él estaba de acuerdo.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de volver al coche, entraron en una joyería cercana para comprar unos pendientes y un collar de diamantes para el vestido de novia.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta cuando Darien eligió luego otros pendientes y otro collar, éstos de zafiros, que sugirió se pusiera con el vestido blanco para la recepción.

—Quedan preciosos con el color de tus ojos, _agape mou_ —le dijo al oído—. Y por la noche, me gustaría verte con ese collar… y nada más.

Serena se ruborizó y miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie le hubiera oído.

—La verdad es que me gusta que me mimes tanto —le dijo cuando salieron de la joyería.

—Me alegro. Sería una pena que no te gustase algo que tengo intención de seguir haciendo.

Impulsivamente, Serena se apretó contra él en el asiento del coche y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Lo he pasado muy bien.

—Me alegro.

—¿Soy una buena cocinera?

—¿Perdona?

—Andrew me ha dicho que cocinaba para ti cuando volvías de algún viaje. ¿Se me da bien?

—Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello, pero es verdad, solías cocinar para mí cuando volvía de algún viaje —contestó él, con una expresión que le pareció peculiar.

—¿Y viajabas mucho?

—Me temo que sí. A veces estábamos semanas sin vernos.

—Qué horror —murmuró Serena—. Yo te he echado de menos durante las horas que hemos estado separados esta mañana.

Darien volvió a besarla.

—Y yo te he echado de menos a ti, _pedhaki mou_.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Estaba un poco cansada, pero no pensaba decírselo porque aún tenían toda la tarde y toda la noche por delante.

**Hola, ya aparecieron los hermanos de Darien y por si no lo notaron: detestan a Serena y la pobre no tiene idea de por que, estamos a un capitulo de que Sere recuerde, como creen que reaccionará? y que fue lo que la impulso a encerrar sus recuerdos?. mañana termina está historia, en este momento termino de adaptarla, y mañana (o si tengo suerte hoy) sabremos que pasa con Dar y Sere. un beso **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas!, pues no me pude esperar hasta mañana así que aquí les traigo los últimos capítulos de está super historia, espero que les guste, un beso. Isa :D**

Capítulo 13

Serena tiraba de su vestido, nerviosa, mientras se miraba al espejo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para que los zafiros que llevaba en las orejas y en el cuello reflejasen la luz.

—Estás preciosa, _agape mou_.

Al darse la vuelta se quedó asombrada. Con el esmoquin llamando la atención sobre sus anchos hombros, la camisa blanca contrastando con su piel bronceada y el pelo oscuro, francamente estaba para comérselo.

—Tú también.

—¿Estoy precioso? —rió Darien.

—Guapísimo, tremendo, para comerte —rió Serena—. Me dan ganas de quitarte ese traje y…

—Ah, me gusta tu manera de pensar.

—Era una broma, tonto.

—¿Estás lista? El coche está esperando.

Respirando profundamente, Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy lista.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo —dijo Darien, tomando su mano.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel, atascada por limusinas y coches de lujo, tragó saliva al ver tanta gente elegante. Sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando entraron en el salón de baile. Una banda de jazz tocaba en el escenario y los camareros circulaban con bandejas de champán mientras otros ofrecían una selección de canapés.

Serena hizo una mueca al ver a Malaquite y Nicolas… y luego a Ann. Aunque sabía que iban a acudir, había esperado evitarlos en lo posible. Pero eso no iba a pasar, pensó al ver que Malaquite se acercaba.

Su primera reacción fue decir que tenía que ir al lavabo, pero Darien apretó su mano como si supiera que pensaba salir corriendo.

—Hola —dijo Malaquite, saludando a Serena con la cabeza.

Bueno, al menos no se había mostrado tan antipático como en el aeropuerto, pensó.

El hermano de Darien señaló a Nicolas, que se acercaba con un hombre alto de aspecto distinguido y una mujer que, Serena pensó, debía ser su esposa.

—Señor y señora Vasquez, les presento a mi prometida, la señorita Serena Tsukino. El señor y la señora Vasquez están en Nueva York en viaje de negocios.

Sonriendo, ella saludó a la pareja.

—Serena y yo vamos a casarnos mientras estamos en Nueva York y sería un honor para nosotros que acudieran a la boda.

Detrás de Serena sonó un gemido ahogado y, al volverse, vio a Ann a un metro de ellos, con una expresión de total incredulidad en el rostro. Se recuperó enseguida, pero no tan rápido como para que no se diera cuenta.

¿Por qué parecía tan sorprendida de que Darien anunciara el compromiso?, se preguntó. Pero cuando se volvió para mirar a los otros, sólo los Vasquez estaban dándole la enhorabuena.

La expresión de Nicolas y Malaquite era la misma que la de Ann. Serena no entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que su boda fuera una noticia tan inesperada para todos? ¿Y tan mal recibida?

Estaban prometidos antes del accidente y, sin embargo, todo el mundo actuaba como si fuera algo inesperado.

Después de los obligatorios buenos deseos de los Vasquez, la conversación empezó a girar sobre la construcción del hotel en Río de Janeiro y Serena permaneció en silencio, pensativa.

Unos minutos después, Darien pareció darse cuenta de que se sentía incómoda y la llevó a la pista de baile, donde la banda de jazz estaba tocando una suave melodía.

—Ah, gracias. Me apetecía apartarme un poco de los demás.

—Aunque me gustaría que pudiéramos irnos a casa, me temo que debemos quedarnos un rato más. Pero si te cansas, puedo pedirle a Andrew que te lleve de vuelta al apartamento.

Como si fuera a dejarlo con Ann, la eficiente ayudante personal.

Aunque los hermanos de Darien, y su ayudante, parecían empeñados en tratarla como si fuera un paria, mucha gente se acercó para saludar a su prometido y se mostró terriblemente amable con ella. Al final, Serena se encontró disfrutando de la velada a pesar del poco favorable comienzo.

Estaba haciéndose tarde cuando Darien se inclinó para hablarle al oído:

—Tengo que hablar con mis hermanos. ¿Te importa quedarte sola un momento?

—No, claro que no. No te preocupes por mí. Además, tengo que ir al lavabo.

Alegrándose de poder apartarse un rato de la gente, y sobre todo de las oscuras miradas de los Chiba, Serena entró en el lavabo de señoras para retocarse un poco.

—Pero no puedes quedarte aquí escondida para siempre —intentó animarse antes de salir.

Cuando iba hacia el salón de baile oyó la voz de Darien en uno de los reservados y vaciló un momento, sin saber si seguir o quedarse esperándolo.

Las siguientes palabras tomaron la decisión por ella:

—Maldita sea, Darien, no tienes necesidad de casarte con Serena. Cómprale un apartamento hasta que nazca el niño. No te ates a ella, dándole así acceso a todo lo que posees.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta al oír las palabras de Nicolas.

—Vamos a tener un hijo —replicó Darien—. Que me case con ella o no, es cosa mía.

—¡No puede casarse con ella! —exclamó Ann—. ¿Olvida que le robó y le traicionó? Si necesita algún recordatorio, mire los hoteles que se están levantando en París y en Roma. Sus hoteles. Pero ahora los está levantando la competencia.

Serena tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer al suelo. Como un enjambre de abejas furiosas, retazos de información empezaron a aparecer en su cerebro. Y, de repente, fue como si un dique se rompiera. La puerta que no había podido abrir en sueños se abrió y el pasado apareció rodando a la velocidad de un torrente.

Darien acusándola de haberlo engañado… echándola del apartamento, de su vida. Su secuestro y los meses que había pasado aterrada, esperando que Darien respondiera a las demandas de los secuestradores. Demandas que él había ignorado.

Dios mío, iba a ponerse a vomitar.

La había dejado. La había descartado incluso cuando la secuestraron. Medio millón de dólares, calderilla para un hombre como él… pero un dinero que no había querido pagar para que la liberasen.

Todo había sido una mentira. Darien había mentido sin parar desde que despertó en el hospital. No la quería, no estaban prometidos.

Ni siquiera valía medio millón de dólares para él.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver que todo lo que había creído se convertía en una mentira.

No había intentado salvarla.

El gemido torturado que escapó de su garganta hizo eco en el pasillo. Serena se llevó una mano a los labios, pero era demasiado tarde. Darien salió al pasillo y, tras él, los demás. Y cuando miró a los ojos de «su prometido» supo que él sabía que lo recordaba todo.

Serena corrió hacia el vestíbulo. Darien la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo. Corría sin saber dónde iba, sin destino. Estaba a punto de salir del hotel cuando se encontró con una montaña: Andrew.

Furiosa, lo empujó, intentando apartarlo de su camino. Su único pensamiento era salir de allí, alejarse, marcharse tan lejos como pudiera.

Intentó rodear al guardaespaldas, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Andrew corrió a su lado para ver si estaba bien y, un segundo después, Darien lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Serena…

Ella no podía decir nada. Sollozaba de tal modo que apenas podía respirar.

Darien la tomó en brazos, ladrando órdenes para que llamasen a un médico y, poco después, entraban en una habitación.

En cuanto la dejó sobre la cama, Serena se hizo una bola y se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarlo.

—Tienes que dejar de llorar, _agape mou_. Vas a ponerte enferma.

Ya estaba enferma, pensó ella. Enferma del corazón. Cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro.

—No llores, Serena…

Ella quería escapar, marcharse a cualquier sitio, alejarse de él todo lo que fuera posible. A través de la niebla que se había instalado en su cerebro oyó a Darien hablando con un médico y, un momento después, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo. Y entonces empezó a flotar en el vacío, en un sitio donde no había penas ni angustia. Serena se abrazó a ese vacío, a aquel sitio donde no había dolor ni traiciones.

Darien paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras el médico del hotel le administraba un sedante a Serena. Estaba disgustado, asqueado con sus hermanos y con Ann… y consigo mismo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

El médico lo llevó aparte.

—Sus lesiones no son físicas, señor Chiba. Si, como dice, ha recuperado la memoria de repente, eso es lo que le causa dolor.

Darien se movió, impaciente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No puedo dejarla así… no soporto verla sufrir.

—Debe volver a casa, a un sitio que le resulte más familiar. Necesita un médico, pero no de medicina general sino un psicólogo. Un trauma como ése… tiene que darle tiempo. Ahora mismo es extremadamente frágil y recordar eventos traumáticos podría provocar un ataque de nervios o algo peor.

—Dios mío…

El médico apretó su hombro.

—Es bueno que haya recuperado la memoria, aunque ahora lo esté pasando mal.

Darien no estaba tan seguro. De hecho, sabía que no iba a ser así. Al recuperar la memoria, Serena sabría que la había echado de su casa… básicamente poniéndola en manos de sus secuestradores. Y recordaría también lo cruel que había sido con ella. Y también recordaría su propio papel en todo aquel lío.

Nervioso, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Una parte de él deseaba que no hubiese recuperado la memoria. Habían empezado otra vez, sin engaños ni traiciones…

Pero Serena no había parecido avergonzada por lo que hizo. No, parecía rota de dolor, un dolor tan profundo como el sonido de su llanto, que era como un cuchillo en el corazón para él.

Darien tragó saliva, inquieto. No podía dejar de pensar que había cosas enterradas en la memoria de Serena que a él no iban a gustarle nada.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Serena apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Oía la voz de Darien, que parecía preocupado, pero no quería saber nada de él y apretó los ojos para no salir de aquella especie de sueño reparador.

Cuando despertó de nuevo reconoció la habitación del ático y la angustia y el dolor la dejaron sin aliento.

Pero ni siquiera Darien podía ser tan cruel. Ni siquiera él la llevaría de vuelta al sitio que habían compartido y del que la había echado.

Alargó una mano para secar sus lágrimas, pero curiosamente no estaba llorando. Y sentía una extraña distancia, un vacío, unido al deseo de marcharse de allí.

Enseguida vio a Darien dormido en un sillón, al lado de la ventana. Estaba inclinado hacia un lado, con la ropa arrugada y sombra de barba.

Esperó sentir una ola de rabia, de odio contra él. Pero no sentía nada más que el deseo de escapar.

De modo que se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Se le ocurrió que podría cambiarse, pero no quería despertar a Darien. No, tenía que irse de allí. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que la había acusado de cosas tan horribles para dejarla luego a merced de unos secuestradores.

Después de dejar el anillo de compromiso sobre la mesilla salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Descalza, pulsó el botón del ascensor… y recordó entonces la noche que Darien la había echado de allí, cuando el mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía haberla acusado de tales cosas?

Cuando llegó abajo se dio cuenta de que su gente de seguridad estaría en la puerta y, aunque no podrían evitar que se fuera, con toda certeza llamarían a Darien para avisarlo. De modo que salió por la puerta de atrás. Desafortunadamente, otro de los guardaespaldas estaba allí, apoyado en un coche. Serena buscó la salida de servicio, entre la lavandería y la sala de mantenimiento del edificio. Y, desde allí, salió a la calle.

Darien despertó con un monstruoso dolor de cuello. Había querido pasar la noche con Serena entre sus brazos, pero cada vez que intentaba tocarla ella se alteraba de tal modo que tenía que soltarla.

Siguiendo el consejo del médico había vuelto a llevarla al apartamento y, en cuanto llegaron allí, llamó a una psicóloga que le recomendaron. Esperaba que Serena quisiera hablar con ella.

Entonces miró hacia la cama… y al ver que estaba vacía se levantó de un salto. Iba a salir del dormitorio cuando un brillo en la mesilla llamó su atención.

El anillo de compromiso.

Darien corrió de habitación en habitación y, al no encontrarla, empezó a sentir pánico. No estaba por ninguna parte.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor sacó el móvil del bolsillo y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron chocó con Andrew.

—¿Dónde está?

—No la he visto, señor Chiba. Creí que estaba con usted.

—¡Se ha ido! Llama a tus hombres. Quiero que la encontréis inmediatamente.

El conserje tampoco la había visto y parecía tan sorprendido como su jefe de seguridad.

¿Dónde podía haber ido? En su estado, no debería salir a la calle. Y los canallas que la habían secuestrado seguían libres…

Angustiado, iba a salir a la calle cuando su hermano Malaquite entró en el edificio.

—Darien, venía a verte. ¿Cómo está Serena?

—Se ha ido.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó él, sin saber qué hacer—. Ha desaparecido y tengo que encontrarla.

—La encontraremos, no te preocupes.

—Hay algo raro en esta situación… algo que no entiendo. Ha recuperado la memoria, pero no parecía sentirse culpable por lo que pasó… lo único que vi en su cara fue desolación, como si fuera ella la traicionada. Estaba tan alterada que el médico tuvo que inyectarle un sedante… y no me dejaba tocarla.

—Cálmate, Darien.

—No es ella misma, Malaquite… y no sé dónde puede haber ido.

—Yo te ayudaré —le prometió su hermano—. No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

Serena estaba temblando mientras se dejaba caer sobre el banco de piedra. Ahora sabía por qué se había sentido atraída por aquel sitio. Horas antes de esa última noche se había sentado allí, preguntándose qué diría Darien de su embarazo, de su relación. Y era lógico que tuviese miedo. Darien no la quería, no confiaba en ella. Y la había dejado a merced de unos secuestradores.

Pero se negaba a seguir pensando porque los recuerdos dolían demasiado. Al menos ahora entendía por qué había elegido olvidar. Todas esas semanas de terror con los secuestradores palidecían al lado de la traición de Darien.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de no pagar esa cantidad… aunque hubiera sido por una extraña? Él, que se gastaba alegremente millones en diamantes… Serena no sabía que fuera tan cruel, pero la tonta había sido ella por enamorarse… no una, sino dos veces.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan herida, tan sola.

¿Y por qué Darien había pasado semanas fingiendo que la quería? ¿Era una forma de castigarla? No, no podía ser. Lo había hecho por el niño… ah, claro, su hijo. Era por eso. Ella no le importaba nada.

Se quedó allí, abrazándose a sí misma para evitar el frío, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Serena?

Ella levantó la mirada, asustada, pero no era Darien sino Malaquite quien estaba a su lado.

—¡Vete de aquí!

—Tengo que llevarte al apartamento —dijo él, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al banco—. No te encuentras bien… no deberías estar en la calle. Deja que te lleve a casa.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena—. No pienso volver nunca.

—Piensa en tu hijo. Deja que te lleve… estás helada.

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

—Si prometo no llevarte al apartamento, ¿vendrás conmigo? No puedo dejarte aquí con este frío…

Serena intentó levantarse, pero se le doblaron las rodillas y Malaquite aprovechó para tomarla en brazos.

—Déjame en paz… suéltame.

—No puedo hacer eso, cuñada.

Serena cerró los ojos, agotada. Quería salir corriendo, alejarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Y maldijo haber recuperado la memoria porque recuperarla la había destruido para siempre.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Darien entró en el hotel Imperial Park, apartando de mala manera a los empleados que se acercaban a saludarlo. Alguien estaba sujetando las puertas del ascensor y, a toda prisa, subió y pulsó el botón de la última planta.

Unos segundos después, entraba en la suite reservada normalmente para los VIPS, donde lo esperaba su hermano.

—¿Por qué no la has llevado al apartamento?

—Estaba muy alterada y no quería ir allí de ninguna manera. Dile a esa psicóloga que venga aquí. A lo mejor ella puede ayudarla.

—Pareces preocupado por Serena.

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo va a ser la madre de mi sobrino—Malaquite se encogió de hombros—. Pero tenías razón, actúa como si fuera a ella a quien se ha hecho daño. Al verla en el parque así… me dio pena y quise ayudarla.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Dormida. Se quedó dormida mientras la traía en brazos.

Darien se dirigió al dormitorio, decidido a comprobar por sí mismo que Serena estaba a salvo. Pero incluso con la luz apagada pudo ver su expresión de dolor.

Alargando una mano tocó su cara, apartando un rizo de su frente. Ella no se movió. Estaba pálida y tenía los párpados enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Y se le encogió el corazón al verla así.

Mientras volvía al salón, sacó el móvil del bolsillo para pedirle a la psicóloga que fuera al hotel. Cuando terminó, cerró el teléfono y miró a su hermano.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—Sentada en un banco del parque. Iba descalza y estaba helada.

—_Theos mou_… no sé qué hacer.

—¿Sigues pensando que es culpable?

—No lo sé —admitió Darien—. A veces pienso que eso ya no importa.

—Cuando la vi en el banco, tampoco me importó a mí.

La psicóloga llegó unos minutos después y Darien le explicó la situación. A pesar de que le resultaba muy desagradable contarle detalles tan íntimos de su vida a una extraña, quería que lo supiera todo para que pudiese ayudar a Serena.

Afortunadamente, la psicóloga no hizo ningún comentario. Sencillamente, aceptó la información y pidió ver a la paciente.

—Ahora está descansando, pero puede esperar en la habitación hasta que despierte. No quiero que vuelva a marcharse.

—Muy bien.

Darien la acompañó a la habitación y, al abrir la puerta, Serena se movió, pero cuando iba a dar un paso adelante, la psicóloga se lo impidió.

—Deje que hable yo con ella.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedó en el pasillo, con el corazón encogido. Hubo un largo periodo de silencio y luego oyó un murmullo de voces. Era la psicóloga quien hablaba sobre todo, pero después oyó la temblorosa voz de Serena y aguzó el oído para tratar de entender algo.

—Fui al ginecólogo el día que Darien volvía de viaje y cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me quedé sorprendida. Me preocupaba la reacción de Darien. Quería que hablásemos de nuestra relación, de lo que sentía por mí…

—Sigue —la animó la psicóloga.

Las preguntas de Serena aquella noche de repente tenían sentido para él…

—Me dijo que no teníamos una relación. Que yo era su amante, una mujer a la que pagaba por acostarse con ella.

Darien quiso protestar, entrar en la habitación y decir que jamás la había considerado eso.

—Y luego me acusó de… —Serena bajó la voz y no pudo oír lo que decía.

—Tranquila, tranquila.

—Me dijo que le había robado, que me había llevado unos planos de su oficina. Y luego me dijo que me fuera.

—¿Tú habías robado los planos?

—Es usted la primera persona que se molesta en preguntarme.

Darien hizo una mueca. Era verdad, no se había molestado en preguntarle, ni siquiera la había dejado hablar.

—Me quedé tan sorprendida que salí del apartamento sin decir nada más. Pensaba volver al día siguiente para hablar con él, cuando estuviera más calmado.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Un hombre me agarró por la calle y me puso algo en la cabeza. Luego me metieron en un coche y me llevaron a algún sitio, no sé dónde. Me dijeron que me habían secuestrado para pedir un rescate… y yo estaba tan asustada por mi hijo.

Darien apretó los puños.

—Enviaron dos demandas de rescate —siguió Serena—, pero Darien se negó a pagar. Me dejó con esos hombres… ni siquiera valía medio millón de dólares para él.

Cuando empezó a llorar, Darien se quedó mirando hacia delante, perplejo. Él no había recibido ninguna demanda de rescate… ¿Serena había creído que no quería salvarla, que la había dejado a propósito en manos de esos canallas? Atónito, sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

Unos minutos después, la psicóloga salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—Le he inyectado un sedante porque está muy nerviosa. Necesita descansar sobre todo. Su realidad es muy dolorosa, así que prefiere esconderse, es natural. Ese mismo instinto de supervivencia es lo que provocó la amnesia. Ahora que la falta de recuerdos ya no puede protegerla, está intentando lidiar con esto como puede —la mujer lo miró y en sus ojos Darien pudo ver muchas preguntas—. Llámeme si me necesita otra vez. Vendré enseguida.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Cuando se marchó, Darien se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Dios mío…

—He oído algo —murmuró su hermano.

—Ella no robó nada… y yo nunca recibí una petición de rescate. Serena cree… cree que la dejé a merced de esos canallas, que no me importaba lo suficiente como para pagar ese dinero…

Malaquite puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tenemos que investigar lo que ha pasado.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Ann.

—¿Qué?

—Ann estuvo en el apartamento esa noche. Ella debió meter los papeles en el bolso de Serena.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa, algo que lo puso enfermo. Cualquier demanda de rescate hubiera pasado por su oficina ya que nadie tenía el teléfono del ático… y la única persona que podía haberlas interceptado era Ann.

—Quédate aquí con Serena—dijo, levantándose—. Por favor, encárgate de que no vaya a ningún sitio. Voy a llamar a un médico para que venga a examinarla.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Voy a averiguar si estoy en lo cierto sobre lo que pasó.

—Darien, espera —dijo Malaquite—. Deberías llamar a la policía. Aunque la hicieras confesar, no serviría de nada, sólo lo sabrías tú.

Darien apretó los puños, frustrado, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Él quería que se hiciera justicia y ésa era la única manera de conseguirlo.

Darien paseaba por su oficina mientras esperaba la llegada de Ann. No quería estar allí, quería estar con Serena… aunque ella no permitía que se acercase siquiera. Cuando despertaba se mostraba distante, remota, como si no pudiera concentrarse en nada. Estaba allí, pero no estaba allí. Era como si hubiera ido a un sitio donde ya nada podía hacerle daño.

Cerrando los ojos, Darien intentó concentrarse en la tarea que lo esperaba. Cuando oyó entrar a Ann en el despacho se puso tenso, pero hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír, para actuar como si no pasara nada, como si no la odiase a muerte.

—¿Quería verme, señor Chiba?

—Sí, sí —murmuró él, sonriente—. Yo siempre quiero verte, Ann.

—Ah, gracias —sonrió su ayudante, coqueta.

—Supongo que sabrás lo que pasó anoche y… en fin, estuve pensando… a veces los hombres no nos enteramos de nada, ¿verdad?

La confusión nubló su rostro, y ella se esforzó por mantener una apariencia de inocencia. Ella no podía estar segura de lo que él estaba hablando todavía, pero pronto todo estaría claro. El había visto su lenguaje corporal, sus ojos, las ventanas a la mujer desalmada que era.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que me deseabas, Ann? En lugar de estar contigo he mantenido una relación que no me interesaba… aunque agradezco tus esfuerzos para librarme de Serena. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, claro.

Ella se relajó y una fría sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Era extraño, pero Darien no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de que no era una mujer bella sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Y entonces escuchó, horrorizado, cómo Ann le contaba lo que había hecho para que Serena pareciese culpable de los robos. El secuestro no había tenido nada que ver con ella, pero cuando recibió las demandas de rescate en la oficina lo vio como una oportunidad de librarse de Serena Tsukino para siempre.

Tan ansiosa estaba por demostrarle su devoción que no se dio cuenta de que estaba admitiendo haber vendido ella misma los planos a la competencia.

—De modo que tú robaste los planos y se los vendiste a Marcelli —dijo Darien con voz helada.

Ann se puso pálida al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado.

—No, yo…

—Entonces hiciste parecer culpable a Serena, pensando no sólo en el dinero que recibirías por los planos sino que con Serena fuera de mi vida, tú podrías ocupar su sitio.

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—Y cuando llegaron las demandas de rescate, tú las destruiste sin decirme nada. ¿Qué esperabas, Ann, que la matasen?

Lo único que Darien podía ver era a Serena sola, asustada. Embarazada de su hijo. Pensando no sólo que la odiaba sino que la había abandonado a su suerte. Le daban ganas de llorar.

Ann pareció recuperar la compostura entonces y lo miró con desdén.

—Nunca podrás demostrarlo.

—No tengo que hacerlo —dijo él, pulsando el botón del intercomunicador—. Pueden pasar, detective.

Su ayudante estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando tres policías entraron en el despacho.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó—. Yo te quiero, Darien. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin mirarla siquiera mientras los policías se la llevaban. No tenía la menor intención de escucharla, solo quería volver con Serena.

—Perdóname, _agape mou_ —musitó.

Serena se dio cuenta de que alguien la llevaba en brazos. Pero no era Darien.

—Tranquila, cuñada —dijo Malaquite—. Estás a salvo.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—A un sitio seguro, tranquila. Darien no dejaría que te pasara nada.

Serena iba a protestar que Darien no haría nada por ella, pero no tenía energía para hacerlo. No tenía energía para respirar siquiera.

En algún momento, oyó a Darien, y ella maldijo el hecho de que no tardó en sentirse más segura y que algo del pánico disminuyó.

Serena sintió el roce de unos labios contra su frente y luego como era puesta en la cama. Los dedos de Darien acariciaron su pelo, y el calor la envolvió.

"Estás a salvo, _agape mou_. Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño otra vez. "

"No me llames así", exclamó. "Nunca más." Aún así se aferro a la promesa hecha por Darien, mientras su corazón gritaba en protesta. Él le había mentido. Ya no podía creer nada de lo que le dijera. Y sin embargo, se relajó y se instaló en un sueño sin pesadillas.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, había una frescura en su cerebro que había estado ausente desde el día que recuperó la memoria. La confusión había desaparecido, pero con esa nueva claridad llegó un dolor insoportable.

Se sentía alerta, como si hubiera dormido durante una semana. Y tal vez había sido así. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y, aunque el pasado ya no era un misterio, los eventos de los últimos días estaban como envueltos en niebla para ella.

Suspirando, se incorporó en la cama… y cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Era una habitación espaciosa y alegre, con varias ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

Pero cuando iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño vio a Darien en la puerta y, sorprendida, se llevó una mano al corazón.

—No era mi intención asustarte, _pedhaki mou_. Pero me preocupé al ver que no estabas en la cama.

—Sólo quería darme un baño.

—Llamaré a la señora Moon por si necesitas algo…

—Deja de mentir. Ya no tienes que fingir que te preocupa lo que me pase.

—Tú me importas mucho, _agape mou_.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder Darien había desaparecido y, un minuto después, Luna entraba para ayudarla a bañarse.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que estabas en Atenas con el doctor Artemis.

—El señor Chiba envió su avión a buscarme. Estaba desesperado… la idea de volver al apartamento te alteraba de tal modo que te trajo aquí.

—¿Y dónde estoy?

—En su casa, a una hora de la ciudad. Aquí se está más tranquilo y pensó que tú lo preferirías.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Y ella pensando que no le quedaban más…

—Está muy preocupado por ti. Todos estábamos preocupados.

Serena no se molestó en contarle la verdad: que Darien la odiaba. Que no la había querido nunca.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —susurró.

Había sido una idiota por dejar su apartamento, su trabajo, todo por estar con él. Había estado cegada por su amor y convencida de que había un futuro para ellos.

Luna la ayudó a secarse y vestirse después del baño, pero cuando salió de la habitación Darien estaba esperando en el pasillo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? El desayuno está servido abajo.

Sin decir nada, Serena bajó la escalera. Y no dejó que la tocase.

Se sentaron a una mesa desde la que podía ver un hermoso jardín. La luz del sol entraba por las puertas de cristal, calentándola un poco…

—Tenemos que hablar, Serena—empezó a decir él—. Tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos. Pero antes debes comer para recuperar las fuerzas. Tu salud y la de nuestro hijo es lo primero.

Ella comió, sin mirarlo, sin decir una palabra. Pero cuando estaba terminando su zumo de naranja oyó el ruido de una puerta a lo lejos y luego unos pasos que se acercaban. Malaquite entró en el comedor poco después.

—Sea lo que sea, seguro que puede esperar hasta que Serena termine de desayunar.

Malaquite parecía preocupado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Y a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que querían hablar, evidentemente no querían hacerlo delante de ella.

—Podéis hablar ahora mismo. Ya he terminado —dijo, levantándose.

—Espera, no te vayas…

Ella se volvió y lo miró. —"Por favor, continúen con su conversación. No me gustaría molestar. Después de todo, alguien que te ha robado y traicionó tu confianza no es alguien que desees tener cerca cuando estás hablando, verdad? ".

"_Theos_, ese no es el tema aquí. Serena. Espera, ¡maldita sea! "

Pero sin hacerle caso, Serena siguió adelante. Darien masculló una palabrota. Se sentía angustiado, deshecho. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar aquello? ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que él no la había abandonado? ¿Y cómo iba a pedirle perdón? Serena lo odiaba y tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Malaquite sacó un periódico del bolsillo.

—Mira esto.

En la primera página había una fotografía de Malaquite llevando a Serena en brazos el día que salió huyendo del apartamento. Debajo, había fotografías de él y de Ann… que por lo visto había dado una entrevista hablando de su relación con Serena.

—Supongo que habrá pensado que no tiene nada que perder y todo que ganar contando su versión de la historia —suspiró su hermano.

Angustiado, Darien se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

—Maldigo el día que contraté a esa mujer. Serena podría haber muerto por su culpa.

—La amas.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Sí, la amaba. Pero había logrado matar el amor de Serena no una vez sino dos veces.

—La entendería perfectamente si no quisiera perdonarme. ¿Cómo va hacerlo si yo no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo?

—Ve con ella. Intenta arreglar la situación.

Darien se levantó. Sí, había llegado el momento de hablar con Serena. Si ella estaba dispuesta a hablar.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Serena estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana pero sin ver el jardín. Nada de lo que Darien hiciera debería sorprenderla o dolerle ya y, sin embargo…

—Serena.

Cuando se volvió, él estaba en la puerta. Parecía cansado, sus ojos llenos de angustia. Y había algo más en su expresión… ¿tristeza, miedo?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando el jardín. Sí, tenían que hablar y terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

—No me apartes la mirada, _agape mou_. No quiero verte tan triste.

—Dime lo que tengas que decir y acaba con ello de una vez.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo él, tomándola suavemente por la muñeca.

Serena lo apartó, pero se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, sin tocarse.

—Me has mentido. Todo lo que me dijiste en el hospital, en la isla… todo era mentira. Yo no te importo nada. Cuando nos acostábamos juntos me mentías… ¿qué clase de persona haría una cosa así? —temblando, Serena se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Te equivocas —empezó a explicar él—. Me importas mucho y cuando hacíamos el amor no estaba mintiéndote. Sí, te mentí sobre los detalles. Me advirtieron que no debía contarte nada, que recuperarías la memoria poco a poco. Te mentí sobre pequeñas cosas…

—Como que estábamos prometidos, por ejemplo.

—Tuve que hacerlo o no me habrían dejado cuidar de ti —suspiró él—. Me he portado muy mal contigo, pero hay cosas que debes saber. Yo nunca recibí las demandas de rescate… yo habría movido cielo y tierra para rescatarte, Serena. Ninguna cantidad hubiera sido demasiado alta. Yo no sabía siquiera que te hubieran secuestrado.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Ann destruyó las notas en las que pedían el rescate. Fue ella quien robó los planos… quien estaba vendiéndonos a la competencia.

—Ann…

—Quería librarse de ti y por eso decidió esconder lo del secuestro. Yo no supe nada hasta el día que te encontró la policía, te lo juro. Y fui un imbécil por acusarte esa noche… ni siquiera te escuché. Ahora no sé cómo pude creer que tú habías robado los planos. No lo entiendo… me porté como un canalla. Pero aquella noche, cuando me preguntaste por nuestra relación… la verdad es que me asusté. Pensé que no eras feliz conmigo, que querías más de lo que yo podía darte —Darien apretó su mano—. Por eso te dije que eras mi amante, pero no era verdad. No eras eso, no lo has sido nunca.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que te quiero, _pedhaki mou, S'agapo_.

Serena ni siquiera podía responder, tan perpleja estaba.

—Aunque entonces no lo sabía, sí sabía que no quería que te fueras de mi lado. Pero cuando vi esos papeles en tu bolso me puse furioso. No podía creer que tú nos hubieras estado robando.

—Pero lo creíste —le recordó ella.

—Mis hermanos y yo hemos trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que tenemos… y pensé que me habías utilizado, por eso te dije que te fueras. Y, que Dios me perdone, fue culpa mía que esos canallas te secuestraran.

Serena cerró los ojos para no recordar el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido durante esos meses. Aunque había recuperado la memoria, esa parte, afortunadamente, era un borrón. Y, con un poco de suerte, no la recordaría nunca.

—¿Me amas?

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos, con la misma delicadeza que si fuera un objeto de cristal.

—No he sabido demostrártelo, pero te amo. Y quiero que te cases conmigo, Serena. Por favor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

—¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?

—No espero que me contestes ahora mismo, pero dame una oportunidad. No lo lamentarás, te lo prometo. Haré que vuelvas a quererme.

Había perdido la cabeza, pensó Serena. Darien estaba abrazándola, diciendo que la amaba, que quería casarse con ella…

De verdad esta vez, sin mentiras.

—Piénsalo, _agape mou_. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta hasta que me des una respuesta.

Después se levantó, como si intuyera su deseo de estar sola, y Serena se quedó inmóvil, mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido. ¿La amaba?

¿Ann era la persona que robó los planos? ¿Ann quien ocultó que la habían secuestrado?

Darien había dicho que la amaba y que deseaba casarse con ella, pero no podía perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo sin más. Ni siquiera había podido devolverle esa declaración de amor.

Suspirando, se tumbó en la cama. Estaba tan cansada física y emocionalmente. Pasándose una mano por el abultado abdomen, sonrió cuando su hijo le dio una patadita.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a confiar en el amor de Darien.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento. No podía tomar una decisión así en unos minutos porque había demasiado en juego, sobre todo, el futuro de su hijo.

Durante los días siguientes, Darien la atendió a todas horas. La mimaba, estaba pendiente de ella y a menudo le decía que la amaba… aunque intentaba mantener cierta distancia entre ellos.

Dos días después, sus hermanos fueron a visitarlo y Serena se dirigió a su habitación porque no se sentía cómoda con los Chiba después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero era con ella con quien querían hablar.

—Nos hemos portado de manera vergonzosa contigo —Malaquite fue el primero en disculparse.

Nicolas asintió.

—Entenderíamos que no nos perdonases porque no hay defensa posible para nuestro comportamiento, especialmente estando embarazada de nuestro sobrino.

Parecían sinceros, pero ella no sabía qué decir. Y cuando miró a Darien, le pareció que había perdido peso, su rostro más delgado que antes. Parecía tan infeliz…

No porque se sintiera culpable, aunque había mucho de eso flotando en el ambiente, sino como si hubiera perdido lo que más quería.

¿A ella?

Después de murmurar una disculpa, Serena salió de la habitación, casi corriendo en su prisa por estar sola.

Abrió la puerta del jardín y respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado durante aquellos días…

Darien parecía tan dolido como ella. Si la odiase de verdad, ¿por qué habría montado esa farsa cuando perdió la memoria? ¿Sólo por su hijo? Sí, era posible, desde luego.

¿Pero entonces por qué no hizo lo que Malaquite había sugerido, instalarla en un apartamento e intentar llegar a un acuerdo económico con ella? ¿Por qué la había llevado a la isla, por qué le había hecho el amor, por qué había actuado como si le importase?

¿La amaría de verdad? Tal declaración no podía haber sido fácil para él ya que Darien no era un hombre dado a compartir sus sentimientos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieran juntos nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella… aunque Serena le había mostrado cientos de veces cuánto le importaba.

¿Podía confiar en él otra vez? Esa idea la asustaba y, al mismo tiempo, le ofrecía cierta medida de paz. La elección era suya.

Serena sabía lo que quería, aunque podría no ser lo mejor para ella. El corazón no siempre elegía sabiamente, pensó. Aun así, entró en la casa para buscar a Darien, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión más acertada.

Sus hermanos se habían ido y lo encontró solo en la habitación en la que lo había dejado, mirando por la ventana. Tenía la camisa arrugada y sombras alrededor de los ojos… no parecía haber dormido mucho en los últimos días.

—Darien.

Él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien, _agape mou_? ¿Necesitas algo? Siento si mis hermanos te han disgustado…

—Me casaré contigo —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una ceremonia pequeña, tan sencilla como sea posible.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Y quiero… —Serena apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _agape mou_? Dímelo. No hay nada que yo no hiciera por ti. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, quiero que volvamos a la isla.

Darien asintió, apretando su mano.

—Nos iremos en cuanto estemos casados.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te importa?

—Tu felicidad es lo único importante para mí. Y me pides algo tan sencillo… la isla será nuestra casa a partir de ahora si eso es lo que quieres.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

—Entonces, empezaré a organizarlo todo ahora mismo.

Darien no perdió el tiempo organizando la boda. Él mismo hizo los cambios pertinentes en su agenda y encargó todo lo que Serena pudiera necesitar en la isla.

Ahora que había recuperado la memoria, estuvo varias horas en la comisaría dando todos los detalles que recordaba. Los secuestradores no le habían hecho daño y habían mostrado cierta consideración hacia su embarazo. Llevaban varios días vigilándola, sabiendo que vivía con Darien Chiba, y habían aprovechado la primera oportunidad que se les presentó. Habían pedido una cantidad discreta como rescate, pero al no recibir respuesta a sus demandas decidieron abandonarla y llamar de manera anónima a la policía para indicarles su paradero.

Creer que Darien no iba a hacer nada por ella fue lo que la empujó al abismo. Fue entonces cuando bloqueó su pasado, tan desolada estaba por esa traición. Serena lo pasó mal mientras estaba recordándolo y Darien sufrió la agonía de verse enfrentado con todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

El detective encargado del caso les dijo que se pondría en contacto con ellos si, con un poco de suerte, detenían a los culpables y Serena se veía obligada a testificar.

Dos días después se casaron. Malaquite y Nicolas fueron los testigos y, después de la boda, Nicolas le ofreció una discreta bienvenida a la familia mientras la de Malaquite fue más abierta, más entusiasta.

—Me has hecho muy feliz, cuñada —murmuró, abrazándola.

Serena sonrió, pero sabía que no estaba engañándolo con esa sonrisa. Aún había mucho dolor en su corazón.

Mientras Darien quería esperar un par de días para volver a la isla, Serena insistía en irse de inmediato. Quería volver al sitio donde había sido feliz… aunque sólo fuera durante unas semanas. Nueva York tenía para ella tantos malos recuerdos…

Era tarde cuando llegaron a Corinto y mucho más tarde cuando, por fin, el helicóptero aterrizó en la isla, pero para Serena fue un alivio estar de nuevo en casa.

Una vez en la cama, Darien la abrazó como si tuviera miedo de tocarla y Serena alargó una mano para encender la lamparita de la mesilla.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te encuentras bien?

Serena vio las líneas de preocupación alrededor de su boca, el brillo de incertidumbre en sus ojos… y en ese momento lo entendió: tenía miedo.

—Hazme el amor —le dijo.

—Tienes que estar segura del todo,_ agape mou_. No quiero presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.

—Estoy segura.

Dejando escapar un suspiro torturado, Darien se colocó encima. Cada beso, cada roce, era exquisitamente tierno. La acariciaba con infinito cuidado.

—_S'agapo, pedhaki mou, S'agapo_ —murmuraba, con una voz tan ronca, tan cargada de emoción, que los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te necesito, Darien…

Él la penetró, despacio, con movimientos solícitos y calculados, pero Serena no quería que la tratase con tanto mimo, lo quería todo. De modo que se arqueó hacia él, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sollozos de placer y de deseo escapaban de su garganta y, por una vez, el dolor se convirtió en un lejano recuerdo. Sólo tenía aquel momento y a aquel hombre que la amaba. Subió por una empinada pendiente y luego cayó en picado, pero Darien estaba allí para sujetarla mientras murmuraba palabras de amor sobre su boca.

—No me sueltes —musitó.

—Nunca, _agape mou _—le prometió él, acariciando su pelo, su espalda y su abultado abdomen mientras se quedaba dormida.

Serena saltó de la cama y se puso la bata para cubrir su desnudez. Darien estaba dormido, con un brazo donde un segundo antes había estado ella.

Habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche y, por fin, se quedaron dormidos al amanecer. Ya no había más dudas en su corazón y pronto, muy pronto, sus miedos también habrían desaparecido, estaba segura.

Bajó a la cocina para tomar un zumo de naranja y luego salió al jardín para mirar el mar. Fue allí donde la encontró Darien, tomándola por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

—Te has levantado muy temprano, _agape mou_.

—Estaba pensando —murmuró Serena.

Él la miró también, cabizbajo.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que vuelvas a amarme, Serena? ¿O he destrozado esa posibilidad para siempre?

—Ya te amo, Darien. Siempre te he amado. Desde el primer día no ha habido ningún otro hombre para mí. Y no lo habrá nunca.

—¿Me amas?

—No podía decírtelo en Nueva York. Quería que volviéramos aquí, donde hemos sido felices. Quería que nuestra vida empezase aquí otra vez.

Darien la apretó contra su pecho. Su voz temblaba de emoción mientras murmuraba palabras en griego y en su idioma, diciendo cuánto la amaba y cuánto lamentaba el dolor que le había causado.

Después la tomó en brazos para llevarla de vuelta a la cama y volvió a hacerle el amor, ahora con más ternura que nunca. Después, con la cabeza de Serena apoyada sobre su pecho, acarició su pelo suavemente.

—Te amo tanto, _yineka mou_. No merezco tu amor, pero te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. Durante el resto de mi vida te daré las gracias por ello.

—Yo también te amo, Darien. Y seremos muy felices juntos, yo te haré feliz.


	18. Epilogo

Epilogo

Ironicamente, Serena descubrió que estaba en trabajo de parto a mitad de camino por las escaleras. Sola. Se agarró a la barandilla y se dobló cuando una contracción la atravesó.

No se suponía que el trabajo de parto tenía que empezar despacio?

Quería reírse del hecho de que el destino estaba obviamente castigándola porque ella había tratado de escabullirse por las escaleras sin que lo supiera Darien.

Mientras que el había cedido sobre que ella tomará las escaleras en las primeras etapas de su embarazo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de la fecha de parto había insistido en que no tomara las escaleras sola. Se volvería loco cuando se enterara de que ella lo había hecho estando embarazada de nueve meses y, si el dolor que sentía era correcto, a punto de dar a luz.

Se puso de pie en el escalón, aferrándose a la barandilla y respirando profundamente. Podría haber gritado por ayuda si no estuviera tan ocupada tratando de respirar para controlar el dolor.

Además, Darien estaba ocupado con llamadas interminables, mientras él y Malaquite trabajaban en la reubicación de Malaquite a las oficinas de Nueva York, quien estaba tomando las operaciones allí para que Darien pudiera permanecer en Europa. Habían estado durante horas discutiendo las medidas de seguridad ya que sus secuestradores estaban todavía en libertad.

Cuando oyó pasos por encima de ella, se incorporó y trató de aparentar como si no pasara nada. Ella miró con aire de culpabilidad a Darien de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, con una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro.

Empezó a bajar, gruñendo en griego todo el camino.

—"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, _agape mou_"—, le preguntó cuando se acercó.

—"Llevarme al hospital?" —, preguntó ella con voz débil. Se dobló de nuevo cuando otra contracción la golpeó.

¬—"Serena! _Pedhaki mou_, ¿estás en el trabajo de parto? "

Él ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, no es que necesitara una. La tomó en sus brazos y se precipitó por las escaleras, gritando para que llegara el piloto del helicóptero, que había permanecido en la isla durante las dos últimas semanas esperando ese dia.

—"No te preocupes, querida," — dijo. —"Vamos a estar en el hospital en muy poco tiempo".

—"querida?" — Ella se echó a reír y luego terminó en un gemido. —"Me duele, Darien."

Él palideció mientras subía al helicóptero con ella.

—"No te permito utilizar palabras cariñosas en español"—, jadeó. —"el griego suena mucho más sexy. "

—"_Pedhaki mou, yineka mou, agape mou_" —, le susurró al oído. Mi pequeña, mi mujer, mi amor.

—"Mucho mejor"—, suspiró. Ella sonrió y luego se estremeció de nuevo, mientras se elevaron en el aire.

Darien fue un caso perdido durante todo el camino al hospital. El piloto aterrizo en el techo, y un equipo médico estaba esperando para llevarla dentro.

Tan solo una hora más tarde, con Darien sosteniendo su mano, Endimion Chiba llegó al mundo para el deleite de su padre y madre.

—"Es hermoso, _agape mou_,"—murmuró Darien mientras se inclinaba cerca de su esposa e hijo. Endimion estaba amamantando contento en el pecho de Serena, y Darien observaba con fascinación.

—"Es perfecto"—, dijo con asombro. —"Oh, Darien, todo es tan perfecto."

Él la besó con ternura, su amor por ella desbordaba su corazón.

—"_S'agapo, yineka mou_".

Ella acarició su rostro y le sonrió.

—"_S'agapo_, Darien. Siempre ".

Fin

**Me enamore totalmente de este Darien griego, medio cabezota, pero tan protector, y mi frase favorita fue una del epilogo: "el griego suena mucho más sexy", imagínense a Darien hablando griego, diciendo "agape mou o yineka mou", guauuu, me desmayo, un beso a todas, mil gracias por sus reviews. un besote a todas, nos leemos pronto. Isa XOXO **


End file.
